Collision Course
by Doc Reid
Summary: Matt and Doc are returning from a trial when the train they are on is taken over by robbers - danger is imminent for all aboard. Story complete.
1. Chapter 1

"All aborad!" the conductor yelled out to the small crowd on the Wichita Station platform, as he ushered people along the boardwalk to the various waiting passenger cars. Matt snorted, "They sure don't get credit for manners, huh, Doc?" he looked over to his friend.

"I think you're just being too cynical," Doc said as he swiped his right hand across his moustache, "trying to get this crowd moving makes herding cats look easy! At this rate we'd make it to Dodge before the train if we walked," Doc grumbled.

"Who's calling the kettle black?" Matt scoffed and Doc shot a look at the marshal. "I some times wonder why I hang around with you," Doc grumbled again as he stepped up into the passenger car and walked down the narrow aisle and took a seat near the middle of the car at the window. Matt settled in next to the doctor, "I think Jonas' wife is in that back there," Matt mused.

"Oh?" Doc looked over his shoulder and then back to Matt, "That will be a good thing for Jonas. I actually think he missed her!" Doc joked.

"Well, after that last ordeal, I'm sure he'll welcome some decent meals and gentle hands to care for him," Matt smiled.

Doc also smiled and shook his head, "I still can't believe he almost made it to Cimarron on foot with those busted ribs."

Matt smiled, "Sometimes personal goals grow out of personal pain, I suppose. Nonetheless, I'm glad he did what he did."

"Oh, don't get me wrong! So am I. I just didn't figure he had it in him, that's all," Doc looked over to Matt and then back over his shoulder and finally spotted Ellen Jonas near the rear of the car.

Ellen didn't see Doc or Matt, as she watched out the window as the train began to move. She sighed and knew by night fall she would be home with her husband, Wilbur. She'd received several letters while she visited her sister, the latest recounting the story of Frank Dunlop and his men, and a little about Wilbur's trek. He did tell her he'd been injured but not to worry and all she could do was to smile. She knew Wilbur wanted to be stronger in the community, and personally so she decided that she'd stay the full three weeks with her sister, rather than rush home to be by her husband's side. She felt it would be good for him, and little did she know, she was right.

Ellen opened her small carpet bag pulled out some cotton and a crochet hook and began to work on the doily they had started while she was away. This seemed like a good way to pass the time and preoccupy oneself until the train reached Dodge.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kitty Russell had just finished with her books as Sam arrived to begin his day, "Good morning, Miss Kitty," the tall bar keep smiled.

"Good morning, Sam," Kitty smiled back. "Hope business is as good today as it was yesterday she sad while picking up the books and headed to her office.

Sam smiled, "It was a busy one," he said as he removed his coat and hat before putting on his white apron. His next chore was to set the chairs down on the floor which he quickly busied himself doing.

Kitty walked back out in the main area of the Long Branch and walked behind the bar to finished drying a few glasses, "It's another beautiful day," she said while looking out the door.

"That it is," Sam said as he walked back to the bar, "And maybe that's why business has been good," he smiled.

"Oh, I think you might be on to something, Sam," Kitty winked and they both laughed and looked at each other as the familiar jingle of large spurs grew louder as did the humming that often accompanied them. Festus stopped at the swing doors and looked in, "Mornin' Miss Kitty! Sam," he chirped as pushed through the doors into the saloon.

"Well, good morning to you too," Kitty smiled and leaned on the bar, "You are certainly in a good mood this morning," she said and winked at Sam.

"I am and you want to know why?" Festus leaned on the bar and scrunched up his right eye and waited for Kitty to bite.

"Why?" she said dryly.

"Cause I have been yapped at or poked at fer three whole days and I'm gonna make the most out of this day I have left," Festus poked his index finger onto the top of the bar to make his point.

"Are you planning on going somewhere?" Sam asked, knowing full well what the deputy meant.

"No, I ain't goin' nowheres. But Doc will be back tonight, and likely just itching to get yappin' at me fer no-good reason!"

"Oh. I see," Kitty said as she played along with Sam.

"I swear, Miss Kitty, ifin ol' Doc ain't squakin' about me, he's harpin' at some other poor fella..." Festus shook his head.

Kitty shrugged, "Festus, did you ever think, that maybe he does that because he cares about you?"

Festus huffed, "Ah, fiddle sticks, Miss Kitty. He does it 'cause he likes it. Now if you will excuse me, I'm going to continue to enjoy my day," he tipped his hat and swiftly left the saloon. Both Kitty and Sam laughed again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Doc watched out the window and Matt read over some letters and notes he received while in Wichita; his silence was broken by Doc, "I think every time I travel past here, there are more and more homesteads," he said to no one in particular.

"Well, it seems to reason Doc, everyone is moving west with big dreams of one sort or another," Matt offered as he folded the letters and stuffed them into his vest pocket.

Doc sighed, "I guess one day, there won't be much left of the wild west, that we know..."

Matt chuckled, "You sound like you're getting all sentimental on me," Matt smiled at his friend. Doc shot his a cold look, "you hush your mouth, Doc scolded with a hint of humour, "if that got out, it would be the end of me. Furthermore," he waged his index finger at the marshal, "I just might be a little bit homesick. Wichita has a bad habit of that..." Doc drew his hand across his moustache.

"Well, relax. We'll be in Dodge in just over eight hours," Matt stated and then settled back into his seat and pulled his hat down over his eye. "Try and keep your enthusiasm down, will you Doc?" he grinned.

Doc was about to say something in retaliation, but gave up. Instead the physician folded his arms across his chest and pushed back into his seat and watched the scenery going by.


	2. Chapter 2

Joe Morgan stood at the rain line and starred down the tracks. He nervously bit at his lower lips as his eyes scanned the horizon. With a slight sigh, Joe turned around and walked down the slight embankment to his friends.

"Are you still fretting about this?" Peter Hawthorne asked as he played with the stick in his hands.

Joe looked over to Peter, "As a matter of fact, yes. I keep telling you that the only reason I'm doing this is for my sister. You know that she really needs that operation."

Peter snorted, "Yeah, you remind me just about every ten minutes," the cowboy said as he flung the stick to the ground.

"Well, that if something goes wrong?" Joe asked.

"How could anything go wrong?" Peter grunted.

Joe looked down at the gravel at his feet, "I don't know," he said softly.

"What's his problem?" Leo McLaren hissed as he walked by, scowling at Joe and then a quick look to Peter.

"Cold feet, I'd say," Peter joked, as Joe grew red in the face. Joe was about to say something to Peter when Leo grabbed him by the vest lapel, "You better brighten up. If you are getting cold feet, you better figure away to warm them up, and you better not screw up my plans!" he bellowed before he shoved Joe to the ground.

Joe looked up through the dust at Leo. His eyes were wide with a new fear. Joe swallowed, "I'll be okay."

Leo glared at Joe Morgan, "You better be," he sneered again before walking over to the other men in his party.

"What's up, Leo?" Vincent Sage ticked his head toward Joe Morgan as he watched the younger man get to his feet.

"That idiot. All he can think about is he sickly sister. I should have cut him out of this two weeks ago," Leo half laughed.

"He'd better do what he's suppose to," Dan Carlson said under his breath as he ran his hand over his holstered gun.

Leo glared at Carlson, "If anyone is going to punish anyone, it'll be me," he said with wrath in his voice as he poked his right index finger into Carlson's shoulder, hard.

"I just saying," Carlson began and then shut his mouth once he saw the look in Leo McLaren. Carlson gulped and went on about his business before he got interested in what Joe was doing.

McLaren flexed his jaw muscles and was anxious to get aboard the train to Dodge and finished the job.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Matt and Doc watched the old conductor as he made his way along the aisle with a basket of sandwiches, "Hey, Matt. Stop him will ya?" Doc nudged the marshal with his elbow.

Matt looked from the conductor to the doctor and back again, "Conductor?" Matt put his left hand up, "Seems like the doctor here, would like a sandwich," Matt smiled.

The conductor stopped, "I have cheese and ham, which will it be?" he asked Doc.

Doc pursed his lips in thought.

"Oh, come on, Doc. You only have two choices," Matt scoffed.

"Well, don't you think I know that?" Doc looked up to the conductor, "I'll take the cheese," he said and handed over his money.

"Do you want a drink with that?" the conductor asked.

"What kind?" Doc replied. Matt rolled his eyes.

"Let's see," the conductor said as he fished though the basket, "I have ginger ale, and hum..." th continued to look. Matt looked at the conductor who was lost in his quest and then over to Doc who was equally interested in what was at the bottom of the basket.

"Looks like ginger ale is all we have Doc," he held up a brown bottle.

"I'll take it," Doc said as if he had just won a victory of some sort. He and the conductor exchange money for the goods and the conductor looked at Matt, "You want anything?" Matt shook his head no, "I'll be fine," he smiled as the conductor went on about his business. Matt slowly looked over to Doc who was devouring the sandwich, "Hungry?" he smirked. Doc just glared at him and continued to eat which caused Matt to chuckle.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Leo scratched the nape of his neck and watched Joe Morgan like a hawk. He didn't figure his friend would falter, but he also Joe was least likely to try anything like this. Leo half laughed to himself as he remembered how Joe insisted that he could be part of the plan. In general, Leo thought, Joe should have just stayed home - he was a farmer, not a cowboy out for adventure.

Joe was left the family farm with his sister Sarah, after their parents died within years of each other, and likely of just being worn out. The farm was not much, but it had potential, until Sarah fell ill.

Leo walked over to the small group, "Okay you lot. The train should be coming through in about an hour. Do you all remember what you are suppose to do?"

The small group nodded. But not Joe. McLaren walked over to him, "Joe?"

"Huh?" Joe looked up into this friend's eyes. Terror was in his own.

"Did you hear what I just said?" Leo asked.

"Uh, yeah. I'll be ready. I know what to do," Joe said meekly.

Leo sneered and placed his hand on Joe's shoulder, "I sure hope I don't have to talk to you after all this is said and done," he turned and walked back to the group. McLaren slowly looked over his shoulder and shook his head at Joe Morgan. Joe watched and he knew he was ridiculed and under scrutiny. Even he was having second and third thoughts about following thought with Leo McLaren's plan.

"Hey, Leo! There it is!" Dan Carlson pointed to the black billowing smoke in the distance. McLaren smiled, "All right everyone, get ready to board the train bound for Dodge," he said as his men, including Joe got into their positions of hapless cowboys. Vincent Sage waved his rifle in the air with his red bandana tied to the end.

"What the?" the engineer said as his hand reached for the long metal lever to pull the brake. The train lurched slightly as the engine slowed. Matt looked out the window past the doctor to see if he could see why the train was slowing. He saw nothing,"Sorry, Doc," he said.

The conductor moved back up the aisle at a slightly faster pace to check out what was happening. He opened the sliding door of the passenger car and leaned out. There he saw the small group of cowboys with their saddles hoisted over their shoulders. The conductor smiled and pulled himself back inside, "Looks like some drovers lost their horses," the smiled and walked back down the aisle.

Matt thought but said nothing. He could see the cowboys boarding the passenger car ahead of the car he and Doc were in. He pursed his lips in thought and a strange feeling swept over him.


	3. Chapter 3

Leo McLaren pointed to Vincent, Joe and Peter and indicated that they take seats in the car behind. Peter nodded and looked over to Vincent who nudged Joe on the shoulder blade to get the farmer moving. Joe picked up his saddle bags and pulled the door open and stepped through.

As the rumble of the train and squawking from the wheels as the train began to move again, Vincent gave Joe another reminder about doing his part of the job and then he gave him another shove.

Joe opened the door into the passenger car where Matt and Doc sat.

Matt tried not to look like he was watching, but he could clearly see some distress on the younger man's face. Matt had seen that look many times and it usually cost the fellow his life. Matt pursed his lips as eyes the young man who took a seat opposite Ellen Jonas where he settled in.

The other two cowboys sat more toward the front of the car.

Joe crossed his arms across this chest and glared at Vincent who was now engaged in conversation with Peter. Joe huffed as he looked around the car to familiarize himself with his settings. His eyes were drawn to Ellen and her crocheting - he was in fact fascinated at the intricate moves she was making with the little hook. Joe slid across the seat to the aisle and watched.

Ellen finally looked up into the young man's pale blue eyes and she smiled before returning her attention to her work.

"How do you know what to do?" Joe asked meekly.

"It takes practice, but then you just don't think about it anymore," Mrs. Jonas answered.

Matt looked over his shoulder. He'd never known a cowboy to show interest in a woman's handiwork. He watched Joe for a second and then looked over to his travelling companions who were joking about one thing or another. Matt knew right there that they were two different breeds.

"My mother used to do that too," Joe smiled, and sat back and continued to watch Ellen work.

Mat nudged Doc, "What do you think about this lot?"

Doc nonchalantly looked over his shoulder at Joe and then over to the other two near the front, "The one behind us seems like the least of your worries," he said in a low and quite voice to Matt. The marshal nodded, "My thoughts too. Listen, Doc. I'm going to stroll up to the other car and flash my badge around a bit," he said as he stood.

"Are you sure you should?" Doc looked up to Matt.

"This time, I am," Matt said sa he moved forward to the passenger car ahead of him.

The passenger car swaged and Matt walked up the aisle as he approached the door, he turned back and looking at the two cowboys. Vincent Sage stopped talking to Peter Hawthorne and slowly looked up at Matt. Sage slowly looked over to Hawthorne before looking back at Matt who had now left the passenger car.

"Who in hell was that?" Hawthorne asked with a shrug.

"Don't ask me," Sage stated, "But I didn't like his looks," the cowboy fidgeted in his seat.

"Then ignore him," Peter offered as a suggestion. Vincent glared at him before he looked back over his shoulder to see Joe Morgan enjoying a conversation with Ellen Jonas. "That fool," Sage grumbled.

Peter cuffed Vincent across the shoulder, "Leave him be. Maybe it's best that he's busy doing something else," Peter chuckled. "With our luck, he'd freeze on the spot anyway."

Vincent growled slightly as he returned his attention to Matt who was now in the other passenger car.

Leo McLaren looked up at Matt was he walked passed the seat he was sitting in. McLaren's eyes shifted quickly to Wally Sills and Dan Carlson. Carefully McLaren indicated he'd seen the marshal's badge.

Matt stopped in front of the conductor who had just finished counting his tickets and money, "I don't want you to be alarmed, but I think those men you let onto the train are up to something," Matt said in a hushed voice.

The conductor looked over Matt's shoulder, "Like what? They are just cowboys, aren't they?" he whispered back as the looked Matt in the eyes.

"I'm not sure what they could be up to, unless you are carrying money on this train," Matt said quietly.

Suddenly the expression on the conductor's face changed, "Marshal. This train has a strong box aboard and it is bound for Fort Dodge. You don't suppose?" he gulped and starred at Matt.

Matt cursed under his breath, "I can't be certain, but I think they are up to something. I've seen their kind before," Matt shoved his thumbs down into the waist of his trousers.

"What do we do?" the conductor asked with growing panic on his face.

Matt bit at his lower lip in thought, "I don't know yet," he swiftly answered. With a sharp glance over his shoulder Matt turned back to the conductor, "Where is the strong box?"

"Well, it's in the baggage car. There's only one soldier guard with it," the old conductor whispered.

"Well, that's better than none," Matt huffed. "How long will it be before we reach Dodge?"

The conductor pulled his watch from his vest pocket, "With the stop, we should be in Dodge in about two hours. Why?"

"I'm guessing they will make their move closer to night fall, and about a mile from Dodge. That way they will have more access to horses to steal and a cloak of darkness to hide in," Matt speculated.

"Oh. I don't like the sounds of this, marshal," the conductor said in a low tone.

"Neither do I" Matt stated.

The locomotive was back up to full speed and there were no more stops before Dodge. The cars rocked back and forth gently as they moved swiftly along the rails. The clack of the metal wheels over the rail was almost hypnotic.

Matt thanked the conductor and slowly turned back to the other passenger car. He took particular note of the big man, Leo McLaren, as he walked by.

McLaren stopped Matt, "Oh, marshal. I don't quite take to the way you were just looking at me and my friends, just now. If you have a problem with us, maybe you would like to be man enough to say so," McLaren smiled.

"I don't have any problems with you or your men, yet. But if you are looking to start, you 'll see a lot of me," Matt moved passed the others in the car. The regular passengers all exchanged looks.

Leo glared at Dan Carlson and indicated that they were going to soon make their move, or it would be too late. Carlson nodded slightly in understanding and sat back in his seat until the word was given and the seventy thousand dollars was their's for the taking.


	4. Chapter 4

Kitty walked to the long wooden bar, "Sam," she said to the barkeep, "I"m going over to Jonas' store to see if my new drapery material came in on the last shipment," she smiled.

"Well, I hope it has Miss Kitty and I will do my upmost best to maintain order here," Sam joked as he looked around the Long Branch at mid-afternoon and the five patrons. Kitty chuckled and continued to the door, "Just don't let things get too far out of control!"

Sam laughed, and then went back to washing glasses.

Wilbur Jonas stood straight and held his side. He knew he was pushing himself and he also knew if Doc caught him, he'd get an ear full. With a sigh, the store owner resigned himself to sweeping the boardwalk rather than moving the produce baskets around.

Kitty was watching from the far side of the alley. "Good afternoon, Mr. Jonas," she smiled as she approached.

Jonas looked up from his work, "Oh, hello, Miss Kitty," he smiled back; just as another gab in the ribs took him.

"You've been exerting yourself, haven't you?" Kitty smiled and gently pulled the broom out of Jonas' hands and leaned is against the side of the building, "Come inside and sit down for a few minutes," she said as she hooked her had under Jonas' arm. He didn't try to argue about it either, instead he when along quietly.

Kitty guided the store owner to a chair near the back of the room, "Here, sit there for a few minutes and rest those ribs. Boy," Kitty stated, "if Doc finds out what you've been up to," Kitty patted Jonas on the shoulder.

"Well, I can't sell things if they aren't on display," Jonas grumbled.

"And you can't sell them if you are laid up again!" Kitty countered.

Jonas thought for a moment, "You have a good point there."

Kitty chuckled, "I'll see if Festus or Newly will move your produce for you, how's that?" Kitty asked.

Jonas looked up and the reaction on his face made Kitty somewhat sad. He looked completely defeated, "That would be fine," he said.

Kitty thought quickly, "Well it will only be temporary. You're bound to be well enough to do the work yourself soon," she stated.

Jonas sighed, "I just with Ellen was home now," he looked around the store and then to Kitty. "I have to admit, I don't think I could be a bachelor much longer," he joked.

Kitty raised her eyebrows, "Well, I think you've done quite well in the month Ellen has been go. Especially with all the other things you've been through," she smiled warmly.

Jonas acknowledged the comment, "I thank you too. It has been very kind that you and the marshal have seen to my well being," he said as he slowly stood. Kitty rarely saw the sentimental side of the mercantile owner - in fact is was a rare occasion for anyone. "Listen," he said as he slowly moved to the back storage room, "Miss Kitty, your material came in yesterday. I've been meaning to tell you, but just got too busy," he smiled as he opened the door and walked into the back room of the store.

Kitty smiled to herself. There was something she liked about the man, but couldn't put her finger on it. He was still a fussbudget, but he was also decent and well meaning. Kitty waited at the counter for Jonas to return.

"Here it is!" he smiled and placed the brown-paper wrapped bolt of material on the counter.

"Can I have a look at is?" Kitty asked with great interest.

"Oh, certainly!" Jonas said as he began to untie the string that closed the paper. "I'm sure you'll be pleased with tis, Miss Kitty," he smiled and his white moustache at the ends as nothing seemed to please him more than making a customer happy.

Kitty watched and then looked down at the material, "Oh, it's beautiful!" she looked up at Jonas who was even more pleased. "I thought you'd like that, Miss Kitty!"

"Yes. You were right! I'll take the whole bolt, if I can," she grinned.

"Oh, certainly! Just let me re-wrap it for you!" Jonas neatly folded the brown paper over the material and began to tie the package up. After a few moments Jonas moved the package forward on the counter, "There you go, Miss Kitty," he continued to smile. Kitty handed Jonas some money, "That should cover it, and enough for you to give to Festus for a few hours work while you are on the mend," she winked and turned to the door.

Jonas stood speechless as he looked at the money in his hand. For the first time in a long time, the value of money was different; its meaning seemed to change. Slowly he looked up, "Thank you," he whispered.

Kitty looked back into the store, "You just make sure you get Festus to work," she laughed and headed back to the Long Branch with her parcel.

Jonas continued to ponder the money in his hand, "Oh, Ellen...I wish you were here," he sighed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Matt opened the door into the passenger car that he and Doc were travelling in; his eyes scanned the car spotting the other two men that entered with the man that sat behind them. Matt decided to make conversation with the younger man. The marshal walked passed Peter and Vincent as he strolled back to sit near Ellen Jonas.

"It this young man bothering you any Mrs. Jonas?" Matt looked from her to the younger man. Joe shifted his weight and moved back slightly as he looked at the marshal.

"Oh, heavens no, Matt. He was just telling me how his mother did tis sort of thing," she looked up and smiled at Joe and then Matt.

"Is that right?" Matt looked at Joe.

Joe seemed caught as his eyes quickly shifted to Vincent and Peter and then back to the marshal's, "Yes..." he stammered.

Matt pursed his lips, "How come you and your friends got on back there?" he asked Joe.

Joe was about to answer when Peter spoke up, "We lost our horse to some Indians..."

Matt's eyes slide over to Peter, "Indians?"

"Yeah. A whole bunch of them," Vincent added.

By now Doc was watching the men and he too began to smell some rats.

Matt stood up and walked toward Vincent, "I'm the United States Marshal. I haven't heard of any Indians stealing horses. Perhaps you'd like to tell me more about this..." Matt thrust his thumbs down behind his gun belt.

Vincent slowly looked over to Peter who slowly looked back to Matt.


	5. Chapter 5

Matt waited for Peter to start to explain the whole story. Peter sat awkwardly in his seat, "Well, it was dark and we were camped just a few miles way from where we were picked up," he began.

Vincent nodded with enthusiasm, "that's right, marshal. Just like he's saying," he looked up to Matt.

"Go on," Matt asked sternly for Peter to continue with the story.

"We had just settled in after a long ride," Peter continued.

"From where?" Matt interrupted.

"Wichita!" Vincent said with a smile.

"I see," Matt pursed his lips noting that he's not seen any of the men in Wichita while he and Doc Adams were in the town.

"We had just finished some work and were heading to Dodge when these Indians came along at night and took our horses," Peter stated.

"What kind of Indians?" Matt questioned.

"Uh, well," Peter sputtered.

"It was too dark to tell, " Vincent volunteered his point of view.

"I see," Matt then turned to Joe, "Is that what happened?"

Joe slowly stood and swallowed and his mouth hung open and his eyes darted back and forth between Peter, Vincent, Matt and Mrs. Jonas, "Well," he started to say before Peter stood up and spoke, "Joe doesn't know. We kinda met up afterwards, right Joe?"

Again Joe felt trapped and only nodded slightly, "Yeah. That's it," he whispered.

By now Vincent was on his feet, "I told you that puny rat would balk!" he yelled at Peter.

Peter drew his gun on Vincent, "Back off Sage," he warned. Matt took a step back, "There are other people on this train. Innocent people. Put your gun away," Matt warned as he own hand hovered over the ivory handle of his gun.

Peter's jaws muscles flexed, "Just leave Joe alone," he glared at Vincent.

Vincent spat on the floor, "The two of you can go to hell," he growled and pulled his gun hitting Peter in the right arm and then turned to Matt. Matt's gun was out of his holster and aimed, but it wasn't his shot that clipped Vincent across his gun hand. The shot came from Joe's gun.

Vincent held his hand, "I'll kill you, I sware," he tried to lift his gun toward Joe but Matt stopped him, "You so much look in his direction and I'll finish the job."

Doc slid passed Matt to look at Peter who was now sitting in one of the front seats. The doctor could care less about Vincent at the moment. He also held concern for the younger man at the back of the train and hoped that Matt knew that Joe likely saved his life.

Joe sat down quietly and watched the marshal shackle Vincent to a seat and striped him over his gun and belt. "Just what is it you are up to" the then looked over to Peter who said nothing.

Joe bowed his head as he knew that the marshal was going to be asking him next if Peter didn't cooperate.

Peter looked up past the doctor, "Leave Joe out of this," he said in a hushed voice.

"What and why?" Matt was in no mood for games.

"He didn't want in to begin with and he wouldn't be if it wasn't for his sister," Peter lowered his head.

"In what?" Matt continued.

Peter hesitated and looked over to Vincent who was now clearly in distress over his hand. Peter lifted his eyes to Matt's, "we are going to rob the payroll box," Peter sighed as he knew in all likelihood that it wasn't going to happen.

"I see," Matt then stepped forward and peered through the windows in the doors separating the passenger cars, "Your friends are going to do this, are they?"

Peter nodded, "Yes, and we were supposed to keep the rest of the passengers busy."

Matt looked around the passenger car, "Doc. Keep and eye on things," he said as he handed the doctor Vincent's gun.

Doc looked up from what he was doing, "And where are you going?"

Matt looked into the other passenger car, "I'm going to stop a robbery," he stated as he carefully moved to the door and looked through into the other car. He didn't see the other two men.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Leo's plan was to stop the locomotive and dispatch the engineer - that's where Dan Carlson came in as he had worked on the railroad for several years before he grew tired of having a boss that didn't like his hours or his personal life.

The two men carefully made their way over the top of the baggage car and to the wood tender behind the locomotive. It was now dark and the train was about five miles out of Dodge. Ideally they wanted to stop it within a mile so that they could find horses to steal to make their get away. Neither Leo or Dan knew that the United States marshal was on board nor did they know of what happened to Vincent and Peter. They continued as planned.

Dan perched himself on top of the hoper just behind the engineer and who was busy with gauges and levers to keep the engine moving. Every now and then he'd stoke the fire with some logs just to keep the steam at the right level. The engine rocked on the rails as it rounded the bend.

Dan slowly lowered himself down behind the engineer who was surprised. Carlson ordered for him to stop the train but he refused and a struggle ensued in the cabin of the locomotive.

Leo, on the other hand, shot the lock off the door to the and the lone guard in the baggage car stood up abruptly with his rifle pointing at the door.

Leo stood aside and poked his head around the door and then randomly took several shots; one of while hit the young soldier.

Matt was now at the door that lead to the baggage car and opened the door. The night was cool and the speed of the train made it even more raw. Matt leaned out to the side of the car and saw Dodge in the distance. His mind was thinking many things, but not the speed of which the locomotive was still travelling. He needed to get into the baggage car.


	6. Chapter 6

Leo McLaren stepped through the door and looked across the baggage car at the soldier who lay wriggling on the floor. McLaren stiffly walked toward the younger man and kicked the gun from his hand.

Matt had heard the single report from within the car and calculated his move. He braced himself against the upright of the railing and with all his might kicked the door in. McLaren looked up with a slight hint of surprise on his face as Matt stepped through the door with his gun levelled, "Drop it," Matt ordered.

McLaren chuckled then squared himself to the marshal, "Wouldn't it just be my luck that there would be a federal lawman on board the very same train 'm trying to rob..." He smiled at Matt.

Matt did even blink, "I said drop it."

Leo glanced down at his gun and felt he still had a pretty good chance against the marshal from Dodge as they both had their guns drawn. McLaren smiled oddly which was a telltale sign that he was up to no good. Matt watched his every movement and knew that the man before him was just seconds away from pulling the trigger on his gun.

McLaren in turn studied the marshal and was also looking for the right sign. The soldier groan and McLaren's eyes shifted quickly to the money box and back to Matt. He was more determined than ever to get the money and complete his plan.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dan grabbed the engineer by the throat but was surprised by the older man's grit as he swung his left hand across Dan's jaw sending his sprawling across the small floor in the cabin. The engineer quickly picked up an axe and waved it at dan who hovered in the corner rethinking his attack.

Slowly Dan stood and worked his way closer, "Get off my train!" the engineer bellowed.

"Not before you do," Dan said as he sprang forward knocking the axe from the older man's hands and pulling his gun on him.

Equally feisty, the engineer grabbed Dan's wrist and pounded his hand against a metal bar which caused Dan to lose hold of the weapon. The engineer kicked the gun hoping to send it off the train, but instead it slid into the fire box. Dan's mouth hung open as he watched the gun enter the fiery hole.

The engineer was equally surprised but he didn't let go of Dan's wrist. Instead he pushed the younger man hard into the metal panel hoping to knock him out. As Dan fought back they crashed into the brake-lever bending it slightly. Again the engineer heaved at Dan as they both tumbled out of the cab and into the river below. The train was now without a driver and about five miles from Dodge.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Matt's eyes were still glued to McLaren who inched only slightly further into the baggage car, "How many more times do I have to tell you to drop your gun?" Matt growled at the gunman.

McLaren's jaw muscles flexed as he thought about charging the marshal as he knew the timing was critical, however, he also noted that the train didn't seem to be slowing any. Leo looked over his shoulder and then back to Matt, "We seem to be going a little fast, wouldn't you say?" he smiled at the marshal.

Matt stood his ground, "I'm sure the engineer knows what he's doing."

"Or maybe not. You see, my man Dan is up in the cab, right now..." McLaren smiled wickedly.

Matt had not time to further play McLaren's sick game, "Drop the gun now!" he bellowed.

Leo was slightly startled at the marshal's explosive tone but didn't budge. Matt had no choice - he fired his gun sticking Leo McLaren in the upper chest. McLaren slowly dropped to his knees and then fell to his side; dead.

Matt swiftly moved across the baggage car and climbed up to the top of the wood hopper and looked down into the cab of the locomotive. His heart almost leaped from his mouth as he realized there was no engineer in sight and the train was only a mile outside of Dodge.

Matt looked over his shoulder wondering if he had enough time to get back to the passenger cars to warn the passengers and then get back to the engine to try and stop it, and in his mind the answer was no.

Matt scrambled down into the cab and pulled on the brake lever, but it wouldn't budge. Matt looked over his shoulder and could see the curve which lead into the station. Frantically he pulled at the lever which now gave only little, as he could feel the brakes working but the speed of the engine was too great to stop.

Matt pulled on the cord for the whistle and sounded it over and over.

The foreman at the station heard the whistle and looked up. He could see the locomotive moving at too great a speed and yelled for everyone to clear out of the station. Panic-stricken people fled as the locomotive raced toward the station.

Matt pulled again on the brake lever which finally took, but the engine's kinetic energy was too great to stop it in time. The marshal jumped free of the locomotive and tumble into the long grass just out side of the station. Before he could right himself, he heard the sickening sound of the engine crashing into the back of another train and sound of the cars if pulled behind buckling and twisting as the whole train came to a dead stop.

Matt slowly stood and looked over at the wreck and his heart sunk, he slowly placed one foot in front of the other to reach it wondering how Doc was, and the others on board.

Kitty, Sam and the others in the Long Branch heard the whistle but didn't know what was happening until they heard the horrible noise of the collision. Everyone moved to the door and then out to the street. Festus ran up Front Street from the jail, "What happened?" he looked at Kitty.

"I think the train just crashed," Kitty said in a hushed and sombre tone. If it had, she knew that Matt and Doc were aboard. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Wilbur Jonas. He stood in front of his store staring forward toward the direction of the train station. Kitty then remembered that Jonas' wife was also aboard the train.

"Sam, you better go and see what has happened," she looked at the barkeep who then dashed off into the night.

Kitty slowly walked toward Jonas, "Mr. Jonas, maybe you better come with me," she said as she pulled Jonas way from the front doors of his store. Thoughtfully she closed the doors and then guided Jonas to the Long Branch.

"My Ellen..." he stammered and began to move toward the train station but Kitty stopped him, "We'll go over in a bit..." she said with a soothing tone.

Jonas looked at the saloon owner, "In a bit..." he repeated as if he was in a daze.


	7. Chapter 7

Doc tried to roll over onto his back but couldn't, at least not at the moment with the seat wedged in behind him. As he became more aware of what had happened, slight panic over took him as he realized that he couldn't move much at all. Then he felt the searing pain in the back of his left thigh. Slowly he moved his hand down his side to his leg where he felt a large chunk of wood protruding from his leg. Doc dropped his head back to the floor in angst. His mind raced for a way to free himself as he was now hearing the coughs and moaning from others in the passenger car.

Joe Morgan slowly came to. His right hand immediately lifted to his forehead as he felt the warm blood flowing down his face. He then quickly reached for his banana from his back pocket and tied it around his forehead.

The inside of the car was almost black as all the lights were knocked out during the collision. Joe struck a match to see if he could locate a lantern of some sort. He could see Mrs. Jonas from where he was sitting. And then he spotted a lamp. He extinguished the first match and struck another and pulled himself free from the two seats that trapped him momentarily. Joe lit the lantern and turned to the older woman.

Ellen Jonas was pinned under two seats, which held her tightly to the buckled floor. The back of the car was pushed in, in such a manner that the wall almost covered the two chairs. She was conscious and looking around.

Joe knelt down to her, "Do you hurt much?" he asked.

Ellen looked up at him, "How did you get mixed up with the likes of the others?"

Joe swallowed and looked ashamed, "Let's not talk about that right now," he tried to smile. As he looked over Mrs. Jonas' situation and he knew it wasn't good. "I'd better look for help," he stood and looked around for another lantern and spotted on hanging from the wall across the way. Joe set the one lantern down near Ellen so that at least she'd have light.

Joe carefully moved over the debris to retrieve the other lantern when he spotted Doc. He pulled the lamp off the wall and struck another match and lit the lantern. The passenger car interior was hardly distinguishable with the seats piled into each other and the whole car twisted.

Joe moved to the doctor, "Doc?" he said as he knelt down near the doctor.

Doc looked up at the younger man, "I need help," he swallowed, "I can't move with these chairs on me, and something is wrong with my left leg," he groaned through his gritted teeth to hold back the pain.

Joe nodded, "Mrs. Jonas is back there and she needs help too," he said in a hushed voice. "I'm going for help now," he said as he stood and hooked the lantern off a nearby hook. "I'll be back as soon as I can," he stepped over Doc and searched for a way out of the car.

Outside of the passenger car, many towns' folk were assisting those would could walk and carrying those who couldn't that have managed to be pulled from the wreckage. Matt finally reached the station where he met Sam, Festus and Newly.

"What happened, Matthew?" Festus stared at the remains of the train.

"I'll tell you later, but first we have to find Doc," Matt said as he moved quickly to the wreckage.

Joe kicked out a window and eased himself to the ground just near Matt and the others.

"Joe!" Matt acknowledged the younger man.

Joe turned, "Marshal, the doctor and Mrs. Jonas need help, real bad," he said as he started to sway. Matt reached over and steadied Joe, "Sam. Take Joe over to the Long Branch," Matt guided Joe in Sam's direction. "Sure, marshal," Sam said as he helped Joe up to the train station platform and then down the street.

Matt returned his attention to the passenger car and pulled himself up and through the window. Festus and Newly followed him through the opening.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam continued to urge Joe onward as the farmer grew weaker by the moment, "Come on Joe, just a few more steps and then you can sit down and Miss Kitty can look at your head," Sam hoisted Joe up a little more.

"I need rest," Joe stammered.

"I know you do, so just keep walking with me. The Long Branch is right over there," Sam pointed out and Joe nodded as they continued to walk toward the saloon. Joe's feet felt like lead blocks as he became more disoriented.

Sam pulled Joe's arm up and over his shoulder and practically carried him into the saloon. Both Kitty and Wilbur Jonas looked up from the table they sat at. Kitty was first on her feet and moved quickly over to help Sam.

"The marshal sent me back here with him. All I know is his name is Joe, and he came out of the train wreck saying something about Doc and Mrs. Jonas," the barkeep looked over to Jonas who was now slowly getting to his feet.

"Ellen?" he said softly and moved to the younger man who was now unconscious. Jonas looked down at Joe hoping he'd come to and say some thing about his wife, but it was not the case.

Jonas looked to the saloon door and began to walk toward it. Kitty looked up from Joe and over to Sam. "Sam, stay with him," she indicated to Joe, "I'll go with Jonas to the train wreck," she moved swiftly to join Jonas as he was almost out the door.

Sam nodded.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Matt, Festus and Newly carefully worked their way into the passenger car where Matt spotted Doc, "Doc!?" the marshal moved a little quicker into the debris.

"Matt! You have to get me out of here!" Doc tried pushing on the seats. Newly instinctively knew Doc was in shock as the doctor looked more and more afraid of his surroundings.

"Calm down, Doc," Newly moved past Matt to examine the doctor. Newly gently moved his hands over the doctor's chest and arms and was thankful that nothing was broken, but he couldn't understand the doctor was in such angst. Matt and Festus watched on, "How is he, Matt asked.

Newly looked up, he seems fine, but there's some thing else wrong and I don't know what it is yet until we get him out from under these seats," Newly stated as he pushed on one of the chairs.

"Festus, I want you to look around to see who else needs help and then come back. We might have to prioritize," Matt stated.

Doc looked up at him with more fear in his eyes, "Prioritize?!" he said loudly.

Matt knelt down next to his friend, "Doc, I've seen you in worse positions, what's gotten into you?" Matt tried to understand the doctor's angst.

"I can't move....my leg has something protruding from it, and I think I might be bleeding to death under these damn chairs," he looked up again to Matt and then to Newly.

Newly grabbed the lantern and moved it into a position that he could see under the seats and sure enough, Doc was right. Newly looked back over his shoulder to Matt, "We need to get these chairs off him fast," the young deputy stated.

Festus had also returned, "Newly. Mrs. Jonas is in a bad way back here," the hill man thumbed over his shoulder.

Newly swore under his breath. He didn't know who to care for first.


	8. Chapter 8

Doc began to try and wriggle free which only cause his anxiety level to rise, as well as the pain in his leg. Matt flexed his jaw muscles in irritation at the doctor, "Doc just stay still. We'll get you out of there, but Newly should at least go and see Mrs. Jonas, and you know that," he scolded his friend.

Doc gasped and dropped back to the floor, "You're right, Matt. Sorry," he looked around the passenger car, "What happened anyway?"

Matt shook his head, "There will be plenty of time to talk about this later. Take it easy will you?" Matt gently squeezed Doc's shoulder as he looked up to watch Newly inching toward Ellen Jonas.

Newly slowed his pace as he realized the severity of Mrs. Jonas' situation. He could see that the two seats were close to the floor and he felt that any movement of them would likely kill her. His first course of action was to talk to Ellen and see how she felt; maybe he was wrong.

"Mrs. Jonas?" Newly knelt down next to the older woman.

"Oh, hello Newly," she smiled.

"How are you?" Newly said as he tried to look under the seats that pinned the woman to the floor.

"Oh, I don't know," she tried to smile. "I really can't feel much, and I figure that can't be a good sign," she swallowed.

"It's hard to tell," Newly smiled at Ellen as he further investigated under the seats. Newly drew a deep slow breath as he didn't like what he saw. He looked back at Ellen, "We'll try and get you out of there as soon as we can," he smiled.

Ellen smiled, "I know it's no use, Newly," she grabbed Newly by the forearm stopping him from standing. Her eyes filled with tears, "I'd like to see Wilbur," she then released Newly's arm.

"I'll see that he gets here," Newly said as the stood. He looked over his shoulder to Matt and Festus who both sighed. Festus looked over to Matt, "This isn't a good night at all..."

Matt drew a deep breath through his nose and knelt down next to Doc again, "Doc?"

The physician had blacked out until Matt spoke. Doc's eyes fluttered open, "Matt?"

"Ellen Jonas is in a real bad way. Tell me what I can do for you so that Newly can try and help her," Matt took his hat off and placed it on a seat near by.

Doc blinked, "A tourniquet in my medical bag. Newly knows how to work it..."

Matt nodded, "Okay, but you are going to have to tell me while he is still with Mrs. Jonas," Matt said as he looked around for the medical bag.

Festus located it near Vincent's body, "Looks like this one won't need caring for, Matthew" as he noticed the shackles on the man's wrists.

That prompted Matt to wonder where Peter was. Matt stood and looked around and his eyes finally caught sight of the cowboy's foot sticking up from behind a bank of seats. Matt moved toward the heap, "Peter?"

There was no sound. Matt called out again, "Peter?"

There was a slight groan from beneath. Matt carefully pulled a seat up and way to find the cowboy. "You hurt bad?" Matt asked.

Peter slowly looked up at Matt, "Just where I was shot. What the hell happened?"

Matt sighed with slight relief, "Festus. Help him up. I'll look after Doc," the marshal ordered.

"Sure than, Matthew," the deputy said as he carefully climbed over some chairs and reached the cowboy's side. Matt in the meantime returned to Doc's side with his medical bag. Matt knew what the tourniquet looked like but had only a vague idea how it worked. "Doc?" Matt showed him the instrument, "I have it."

Doc nodded, "Good. You'll have to do some digging to reach my thigh and then wrap that around it, just above the wound . . . "

Matt looked down at the object in his hand. It consisted of a strap made of heavy cotton and a Trunkey mechanism. "How do I work it?" Matt asked.

Doc impatiently pulled the instrument from matt's hands, "You get just above the wound and you put this strap though this notch and turn the key. I'll tell you end to stop," he handed the tourniquet back to Matt. Matt made a face and purse his lips, "All right," he moved to try and find a good place to see Doc's wounded leg. It took a moment but, Matt finally found enough space to get his hands through and to wrap the strap around Doc's leg. His fingers felt like stubs as he tried to hurry.

"Take your time Matt," Doc cautioned.

Matt swallowed and tucked into the deed at hand. He could see Doc's expressions from where he worked and knew each movement brought the doctor great discomfort, "Sorry, Doc," Matt said in a caring tone.

"Just get it done, Matt," Doc gasped. Beads of sweat poured off Doc's brow. Matt worked as quickly as he could and finally got the strap though the key, "Okay, Doc. I'm about to tighten it, just tell me when," he looked over to see that Doc had passed out. Matt panic, "Newly?!"

The young deputy pardoned himself from Ellen Jonas and joined Matt, "Marshal, what is it?" he knelt down next to Matt.

I have a tourniquet on Doc's leg but he passed out, and I don't know how tight to turn it," Matt looked up at Newly. Newly moved down next to Matt, "Stick one finger under the strap and I'll tighten it. Once you feel the pressure let me know and pull your finger free, okay?"

Matt nodded and Newly quickly turned the key. "I feel it now," Matt stated and pulled his hand free. Newly gave the key several more turns, "We'll have to get him out of there soon. He will lose his leg otherwise," Newly warned. Matt looked from Newly over to his dearest friend - a man who was almost like a second father; if not a better father, "Doc. You hang in there, you hear?"

Festus and Peter wee now standing over Doc and Matt. "Matthew?" the hill man looked down at Doc.

"Don't worry yet, Festus. But we have to get these seats off him. He's hurt petty bad," Matt said as he stood and tried prying up on the seat that was closest to him. It only gave slightly. Matt sighed and looked around. He saw Newly with Mrs. Jonas. He realised that it was going to be a long and difficult night in Dodge.


	9. Chapter 9

Kitty and Jonas wove their way through the crowd as people were helping the wounded and carrying the dead away from the collision site. Both were sickened at the horrific sight of the wreckage. The night sky was glowing from the fire that had started near the locomotive and the flames were optically enhanced with the steam that rose from the engine with a hiss. The sounds of people yelling instructions and others moaning for help made the scene almost surreal.

Jonas looked around at the ensuing chaos and didn't see Ellen. Kitty was also looking for Matt, who was also absent from the crowd.

Kitty spotted Festus out of the corner of her eye, "Festus!?"

The deputy was assisting Peter down from the passenger car, "Miss Kitty!?" he turned.

"Where's Matt?" she moved quickly toward the hill man.

"Matthew is in the car. He's all right Miss Kitty, but ol' Doc is in a bad way," Festus shook his head in sorrow. His hazel eyes lifted to Jonas, "So is your missus, Mr. Jonas," he said in a hushed voice.

Jonas could feel the blood rush out of his system with the news, "Where," he started to say before his voice broke and he tried again, "where is she?"

Festus pointed to the twisted passenger car, "Ifin' you give me a second, I'll help you get inside to see her. Newly said she was asking fer ya," Festus said with sadness in his tone.

Kitty reached out and gently squeezed Jonas' forearm as the store owner stared at the train wreck. She could feel him trembling, "I'm sure she will be fine," she tried to offer him comfort. Jonas slowly looked over to Kitty with tears filling his light blue eyes, "Thank you, Miss Kitty," he tried to smile and then turned his attention back to Festus who had returned from helping Peter over to the makeshift waiting room where he'd eventually be examined and treated.

"Give me a moment to open up a window a little wider. We're gonna need it anyway," Festus said as briskly walked back to the passenger car and climbed through the window.

Once inside, Festus pulled the axe free from the wall mounts and began to hack away at the window frame. "Festus? What are you doing?" Matt stood, and looked at the hill man.

"I'm makin' a door out of the window," Festus stated as he continued to hack away at the siding, "We're gonna need it to get Doc off here, and Mrs. Jonas," he huffed with a few more wild swings there was a large enough hole through the wall to move through easier.

Festus dropped the axe to the floor and hopped down off the train car and pulled a crate over to the opening, "Here you go, Mr. Jonas," Festus motioned to the mercantile owner who slowly walked toward the passenger car. Jonas wanted to see his wife, but was afraid of what he was going to see within the car. He swallowed hard and he took Festus' hand and stepped up to the crate.

The inside of the passenger car was quite. Matt and Newly were working hard on freeing Doc. The two law men stopped for a moment as they watched Jonas enter the passenger car behind Festus, "Jist watch yer step," the deputy cautioned the store owner. As they got closer to where Newly was, the young deputy stopped Jonas.

The look on Newly's face gave Jonas an indication of what he will see when he finally got to his wife's side, "Mr. Jonas. Ellen is in very bad shape," he swallowed and quickly looked over his shoulder and then back to Jonas, "I'm not sure that we will be able to save her life," his voice trailed off in sadness.

Jonas' eyes held unshed tears, "Let me go to her," he whispered and moved Newly aside. The young deputy watched Jonas and then looked over to Matt and Festus - both men lowered their heads. Quietly, Newly rejoined Matt to try and free the unconscious doctor.

Jonas moved further into the car and saw Ellen, who remained trapped beneath the seats. "Oh, Ellen," his voice quivered as he slowly knelt down next to his wife. Nervously his right hand lightly moved some strands of her long greying hair out of her eyes and off her sweaty brow.

"Oh, Wilbur," she smiled and lifted her left hand to his, kissing his palm gently. He looked down at Ellen and his lower lips quivered, "Ellen," he didn't know what to say next.

Ellen looked up to her husband and smiled weakly, "It's good to see you again. I've missed you dearly," she whispered. The tears that Wilbur Jonas was holding back began to fall, "Don't leave me now," he said quietly.

Ellen continued to hold Wilbur's hand to her cheek, "Newly says that moving me might kill me," again she kissed his hand and caressed it with her thumb. She heard Wilbur swallow. "I told him to free Doc before they move me."

Jonas bit at his lower lips trying to stop it from quivering, "But," Wilbur was about to say something when he heard Festus "Jist a little more, Matthew!" he said as Matt and Newly lifted the seats Doc was trapped under. Festus pulled Doc free, "That's it!" the hill man exclaimed as he slid the doctor out from under the chairs. "Easy with him," Matt stated as he and newly lowered the seats and moved next to Doc.

Newly had a better look at Doc's injured leg, "It's bad, but not as bad as I first thought," he looked over to Matt. Newly stood, "Get him over to his office, and I'll start working on Mrs. Jonas," Newly said solemnly while Matt and Festus hoisted Doc to his feet and carried him to the enlarged exit off the car.

Kitty was waiting down below with Louie and Burke, "How is he, Matt?" Kitty asked as she moved to assist the men with her dearest friend.

Matt worked his way off the crate and steadied Doc with Festus' assistance, "Newly said it's not as bad as he thought," he said as he and Festus finally cleared the crate. "Newly wants Doc up in the office," Matt said as Burke and Louie stepped forward, "Go with them, Kitty," Matt said.

Kitty turned to follow the men with Doc and then stopped, "How is Mrs. Jonas?"

Matt drew a deep breath, "Worse of than Doc, I'm afraid."

"Oh, Poor Jonas..." she sighed.

"Go with Doc, we'll be here with Jonas," Matt swallowed and tried to reassure Kitty that there was hope.


	10. Chapter 10

Matt and Festus moved back into the car and made their way over to where Newly was talking to Wilbur Jonas. The store owner was visibly shacked and frustrated that little had been done for his wife until now, "I just don't know what's taking so long," Jonas said as he looked from Ellen to Newly.

"Mr. Jonas," Newly held Jonas by the shoulders, "We are going to do everything we can to save your wife, but you have to understand that she is in a very difficult position," the young deputy stated.

Matt stood behind Jonas, "Newly?"

Jonas turned to Matt, "I don't know why this is taking so long! That is my wife down there!" Jonas pointed to Ellen.

Matt pursed his lips, "I know Jonas. Newly, Festus and I are going to try our best to get her out from under those seats, but it isn't going to do her or us any good if you continue to act this way," Matt tried to be firm and yet understanding.

Jonas sputtered, "Do something. Anything to save her," he pleaded at the marshal's mercy.

Matt placed his hands firmly, yet gently on Jonas' shoulders and turned him aside, "Let Newly in to have a better look at Ellen. We'll go through this together, okay?"

Jonas felt his stomach flip and he slowly nodded although everything around him was a blur and his whole body became numb from the stress. He moved backward and bumped into a seat where he lowered himself. Even the words that were being spoken were muffled - it was almost as if he'd slipped into a trance.

Newly lowered himself to the floor and pulled the lantern closer. With his left hand he swept under the seat closest to him to try and feel if there was any hope for Ellen Jonas at all. He slowly moved along the floor before he pulled his hand out. It was covered in rich red blood. Newly looked up to Matt and Festus - both were looking at his hand. Newly flexed his jaw muscles and moved over to the other side of Mrs. Jonas to have a look from that angle. He shook his head and sat up, "We might have a chance, but we really need to act quickly," he said as he stood and hooked the handle of the lantern off a piece of metal protruding from the ceiling.

"What do we do?" Matt asked as he moved closer.

Newly looked at Matt and Festus, "whatever it is we do, we have to be fast and careful," he sighed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kitty watched Burke and Louie get Doc into the bed in the back room. She was confidant that he wasn't going to go anywhere on his own steam so she could leave him resting, "Thanks Louie. Burke. You both stop by the Long Branch later and I'll buy you a drink or two," she smiled and followed them out of the doctor's office.

"We'd better get back to the wreck," Louie said as he moved down the stairs. Pheeters was a noble breed, and many in town wondered what had turned such an intellect into the man he became. Burke grumbled at taking orders from Louie, yet he knew they had to return to the wreck to further assist.

Kitty followed the men down the stairs and walked across to the saloon. She found Sam sitting with Joe Morgan. Kitty smiled as she entered the room, "Sam."

"Hello Miss Kitty," the bar keep started to stand, but Kitty placed her hand on his should and moved to a chair next to Joe. The farmer's light blue eyes still seemed a little dazed, but at least it looked like he wasn't about to pass out at the drop of a pin.

"That is one horrific crash," she smiled at the younger man.

Joe nodded and then turned his eyes to his clasped hands on the table, "I have to take blame for it," he said softly.

Sam shook his head at Miss Kitty who noted the barkeep - her eyebrow rose in curiosity as she looked back to Joe, "Oh?"

Joe nodded, "I should have stopped Leo months ago, but..." he baulked at his own words.

"But what?" Kitty asked softly.

"I couldn't. I'm weak and my sister..." Joe held his right hand over his face in disgrace and he sobbed, "all of those people..."

Sam stood and motioned to Kitty to join him at the bar. Kitty stood and followed and then stopped, "Who is he?"

"His name is Joe Morgan. He's a farmer who got caught up in this group of would be train robbers," Sam began, "and the only reason he was involved was because of his sister who is quite ill and needs an operation of some sort," Sam stated.

Kitty looked over to the younger man, "He's seems pretty decent," she looked back at Sam.

"Miss Kitty, I don't think he's got a mean bone in his body," he too looked at the farmer.

Kitty smiled, "I think you are a pretty good judge of character. Keep and eye on him. I'm going back to the train to see how Jonas is fairing," she said as she was leaving.

"Oh?" Sam questioned.

"Ellen is trapped in the passenger car," she said with sorrow.

Sam only nodded at first, "Tell Wilbur I'm thinking of them both."

Kitty swallowed and smiled weakly, "I will," she said as she turned to leave.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Newly reexamined Ellen Jonas and decided what was best for her - timing in this case was going to mean the difference between life and death for the older woman. "Festus I want you to lift on his seat right here, and marshal, you on his one right here," Newly pointed.

"What are yo goin' ta do, Newly?" Festus asked as he maneuvered into position.

Newly knelt down and drew a deep breath - his eyes remained on the chairs and Mrs. Jonas, "I will be pulling Mrs. Jonas free and I hope, "he looked down at the older woman, "That she will be all right," he tried to smile.

"Do what you have to, Newly," she smiled back at the young deputy. He nodded and then looked over his shoulder to Wilbur - the store owner seemed to be in shock brought on by the stress of the situation. Newly had no time to deal with him at the moment. In fact, Newly wished that Doc was right beside him to guide him through the next few tense moments.

However, it wasn't to be the case, "Okay, let's get this over with," Newly said in a relatively calm voice as he hooked his hands carefully under Ellen Jonas. "On my word, lift," Newly said and then wet his lips and repositioned himself. Matt and Festus looked at each other and drew deep breaths and as soon as Newly said "now" they both pulled the seats upward. Newly pulled Ellen free and she gasped before she passed out.

Newly motioned for the men to set the chairs down and then reexamined Mrs. Jonas, "By some miracle she is still alive," Newly looked up to Matt. "I need a stretcher to carry her out of her," he quickly returned his attention to Ellen.

Festus scooted past Newly, "I'll get you one, Newly."

Matt placed his hand on Wilbur Jonas' shoulder, "Jonas?"

"Huh?" the store owner looked up at Matt and blinked.

"Newly you stay with Ellen. I'm taking Jonas to the Long Branch," Matt stated as he helped Jonas up and walked him to the exit.

Again Kitty stood at the platform and waited for news. "Matt?" she thought the worst noting the look on Jonas' face.

"Kitty get him over to the Long Branch. Newly is with Ellen and, well, she is still alive," was all Matt could offer. Now the fate of Ellen was not only in her hands, but Newly's as well.


	11. Chapter 11

Newly slowly examined Ellen for further injuries, realizing that the source of blood was a large gash across the old woman's abdomen, which had to be closed before she could be moved. Newly drew his left forearm across his brow; he didn't realize that he was sweating as much as he was.

The young deputy stood and walked to get Doc's medical bag. It's been a long time since he used sutures, and hoped that upon closer examination, that the gash wasn't too deep causing more problems. His concern was that Ellen may be suffering from unseen internal injuries, but that was yet to be determined.

Newly moved back to Mrs. Jonas and knelt down and began to carefully pull apart her dress bodice to expose the wound. He grit his teeth at the sight. Quickly he took a wad of gauze and held in gently over the opening. Blood continued to flow through the material and his fingers. Newly wished Doc were with him at that moment - he shook his head in despair and decided the only thing he could do, was to do his best.

With one hand still holding the gauze and his other fumbling through the medical bag, Newly didn't notice Matt overing over his shoulder, "Newly? What can I do?" the marshal asked as he crouched closer to his young friend.

Newly looked up into Matt's eyes with a hint of relief on his face, "I sure could use a second set of hands," he smiled.

Matt had seen enough of Doc's handy work to know what to do, and even in a pinch he was able to operate himself. Matt's mind flashed back to a time many years earlier when Doc was knifed by a half-crazed farmer and he was left to help his doctor friend. It was a nervous and scary time, but he managed to pull the doctor through, and better yet, Doc didn't complain about the bed side manners, at least until later on.

Newly instructed Matt to keep light pressure on the gauze until his was ready with the sutures. Matt stepped over Newly and Ellen and settled in next to the store owner's wife. Carefully he placed his hands on the gauze and waited.

Newly worked as quickly as he could, "How's Mr. Jonas doing?" he asked as he thread the cotton suture through the curve needle.

"He's in shock, I think. I've asked Kitty to keep an eye on him over at the Long Branch," Matt sighed.

"It a shame he has to deal with this just after getting back on his feet from that whole thing with Frank Dunlop," Newly's voice trailed off as he turned with the suture ready.

"I know," Matt frowned. "I sure hope she makes it," Matt looked into Newly's brown eyes for a sign of hope. Matt swallowed as he didn't see anything but far, "Newly?"

The young deputy looked up at Matt, "Will she make it?"

Newly wet his lips, "I...I don't know, marshal. We won't know for a few hours. She could have internal bleeding," Newly lower his head, "damn, I wish Doc were here..."

Matt pursed his lips, "Just do what you can so we can get Ellen off the train, okay?"

Newly nodded and held his hands close to the wound, "All right, gently move the gauze away," he said and went quickly to work suturing the wound closed as quickly and carefully as he could. Every now and then he asked Matt to apply pressure with new gauze while he retrieved more cotton sutures and re-thread the needle. After what seemed like eternity to both men, Newly asked Matt to pull the gauze away and he was slightly more relieved to note that the bleeding had slowed down considerably.

Matt watched on with interest before his attention was drawn to Festus and Louie who climbed through the opening with the stretcher that Newly had asked for earlier.

"How's Jonas doing, Festus?" Matt was confident that Newly could handle the rest of the procedure on his own for a few minutes while he got caught up with what else was happening after the collision.

Festus and Louie continued to work their way into the passenger car before Festus answered, "Matthew, in all the years I've known ol' Jonas, I can't say I've never seen him so quiet and sad looking..."

"He's hurting inside," Louie added with sorrow in his baritone voice.

Matt didn't quite follow as his mind was on everything else that was happening, "Hurting? Why?"

"I think what Louie is trying to say, is that Jonas is afraid that Mrs. Jonas is gonna die," Festus added.

"He may not always show it, but he loves Ellen deeply. Jonas was always one to hide his real feelings," Louie added again.

Matt looked down at Newly who had finished closing the wound and he sighed. "Let's get her off the train and over to Doc's office," Matt said as he reached for the stretcher. The four men discussed their plan to extricate Ellen Jonas from the passenger car, and hopefully with little trouble.

Newly checked Ellen again and decided that Matt was right, they had to get her off the train and to the doctor's office for further examination. "Alright, we'll go slowly and on my count we'll all lift her as gently as we can, and place her on the stretcher," Newly made eye contact with each of the men. He had already assigned them a place to assist. Louie being the oldest was assigned to lift Ellen's feet - Matt and Festus where to lift her from the side and Newly would support her neck and head.

Newly swallowed nervously as he realized that this was just one small step in the woman's recover - if she was to recover at all. "Okay, let's get Mrs. Jonas onto the stretcher and off this train," Newly's voice shook slightly. "On my count," he said as he counted down and then he gave the word.

The men carefully lifted Ellen Jonas and set her down with equal care. Without so much of a word, Newly picked up Doc's medical bag and grasped hold of one other handles. Festus, Matt and Louie took the others and gently they moved through the wreckage to the impromptu doorway that Festus fashioned from the window opening.

Outside the passenger car was still a hub of activity as the night grew older. As the four men carefully maneuvered Mrs. Jonas through the opening and down to ground level, Matt looked around at the twisted wreckage. He knew that Peter and Joe were going to have to answer to it, and he knew that he was going to have to find both men and lock them up until everything was sorted out. Sadly he knew that Joe was innocent in it all, but he still had to do what his badge told him to do.


	12. Chapter 12

Matt, Newly, Festus and Louie slowly climbed the stairs up to Doc's office. They were careful not to jar Ellen Jonas in anyway. Once they got inside, they gently eased her onto the examination table.

Newly stood looking down at the woman wondering what to do next. Matt moved to the young man's side, "What now?"

Newly looked up at the marshal, "I don't know," he said in a hushed voice. It was then he heard Doc groan from the other room. Newly pulled himself away from Mrs. Jonas to address the doctor's wounded leg.

Newly quickly washed his hands and picked up the medical bag and walked into the back room where Doc was sprawled on the bed, just where he was left. "Doc?" Newly asked the waking doctor as he moved next to Adams to examine his leg.

"Newly." Doc said weakly, "What's happening?" he looked up at Newly.

Newly frowned, "Let's look at your leg, first," the young deputy said. Doc placed his head back down on the bed and gasped as Newly touched the large sliver of wood and tried to decide how best to remove it from the doctor's thigh. "It's pretty deep, Doc," newly stated.

"I know. But you are going to have to pull it out. If I don't get proper blood circulation back to my leg soon..." Doc's voice trailed off, as he didn't need to be the master of the obvious.

Newly pulled at the hole in Doc's trousers to see better what he was dealing with. He then quickly wiped the area around the wound with a damp cloth. Doc winced at each touch, "Sorry, Doc," Newly apologized.

Doc bit at his lower lips to try and fend off the pain and any words, which might escape his mouth. Beads of sweat formed on his forehead. "Make it quick, Newly. Pease!" Doc pleased with the young man.

Newly drew a deep breath and took hold of the jagged piece of wood and pulled hard. At lease three inches of it were buried in the doctor's thigh. Doc yelped and lay huffing on the bed. In some ways it was a relief that the object was removed, but his leg throbbed with searing pain. Newly was quick to clean the wound and began to suture it closed.

What seemed like hours were only a few minutes; Doc waited patiently for Newly to finish and remove the tourniquet from his upper leg.

Newly wrapped clean gauze around Doc's leg and finally he carefully removed the tourniquet. Doc sighed with relief as he could feel the blood flowing back into his limb, and despite the pain, he began to relax. He looked up at Newly who was finishing putting items back into the medical bag, "How's Ellen Jonas?" his voice was low and yet held deep concern.

Newly hesitated and looked at Doc; the young man was tired, "She's in real bad shape," he swallowed.

"Is there anything I can do?" Doc asked.

Newly looked at his older friend, "I don't know the full extent of her injuries. We just managed to get her up to the office," he stated.

Doc slowly propped himself up onto his elbow, "If you could give me a hand," he extended his other hand to Newly.

"But, Doc!" Newly looked at the doctor, "You shouldn't be moving around, you're too weak," the young deputy said.

"Don't tell me what I should or shouldn't be doing," Doc growled and waved his hand at newly for assistance.

Newly sighed and agreed to help Doc to his feet, although he wasn't happy about doing it, "The moment you get too tired, you are coming right back to this bed," the young man warned. Doc just shot him a scowling glare, "humph," he grunted.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Matt, Festus and Louie stood on the boardwalk below the stairs that led up to the doctor's office, "Festus, I want you to find Burke and get over to the baggage car. There's a strong box on there which has to get to Fort Dodge," the marshal aksed.

"You betcha," Festus started across the street.

"And Festus, get whatever else you can off there. And be safe about it," Matt said.

Festus nodded and began to walk away again when Matt stopped him again, "Festus. Take Louie with you..." the marshal wanted the older man to do something more than just stand on the boardwalk.

Festus smiled and waved his hand in the air, "Come on Louie, we don't gots all night!" Louie hustled off the boardwalk and joined his deputy friend. Both men talked about the collision as they walked toward the site of the accident.

Matt smiled, and then turn his attention to the Long Branch Saloon. He sighed as hr tried to think of what he could tell Wilbur Jonas, which in reality was little or next to nothing, other than the fact that she was in Doc's office. Slowly he walked across the alley and stepped up to the boardwalk in front of the saloon.

The establishment was quite. Hardly a sound was heard from within. Matt stepped to the swing doors and looked into the room. Kitty and sam sat with Joe. Jonas was at a table off to the right; his back was to the door. Jonas had his arms resting on the table with his head down.

Kitty spotted Matt in the doorway and waved him into the room. The saloon owner stood to meet him and pulled him over to the bar, "How is he?" Matt said quietly.

Kitty looked over her shoulder toward the store owner, "He hasn't said a word. He's talking this awfully hard," her eyes came back to Matt's. "How is Ellen?"

Matt drew a breath, "Alive. Just," exhaled and hi s eyes cast over to Jonas. "I'll talk to him," Matt said as he straightened his aching back. Kitty placed her hand on his forearm, "Let me know if you need me," she smiled slightly hoping to take the sting out of the situation.

"Thanks, Kitty," Matt smiled back as he pushed off from the bar and walked toward the table where Jonas sat, alone.

"Jonas?" Matt said as he stood next to the store owner.

Wilbur slowly looked up at Matt, "Marshal?" He feared the worst.

Matt sat down next to the older man, "We managed to get Ellen out of the passenger car and up to Doc's office. Newly is doing everything he can for her," Matt swallowed. Jonas nodded in understanding.

"She'll need you to be strong," Matt added although he could see that Jonas' emotions were running far deeper than he had ever seen before. Jonas flexed his jowls and looked at Matt, "She's everything to me, marshal," his light blue eyes held tears. Slowly he turned away and lowered his head again.

Matt nodded and patted Jonas on the forearm, "I know," he smiled and then stood. Matt said nothing as he walked back to Kitty.

"So?" she asked.

"He's a mess. Keep an eye on him, will you?" Matt asked of Kitty and she nodded in agreement.

"I have some other business to attend to," he said as he looked over to Sam and Joe.

Joe watched Matt and he slowly stood. His eyes held great sadness, "I suppose you'd like me to go with you," Joe stated.

Matt nodded, "As a matter of fact."

Joe drew a deep breath as he felt the weight of the world o his shoulders, "You can blame me for the accident, marshal..." he said as he hung his head. Matt's brow furrowed and he looked over to Kitt y who shrugged, "I don't think he had anything to do with it, but he keeps saying he did," she stated.

Matt stepped over to the young farmer, "Come on Joe, let's go and talk," he hooked his hand under Joe's upper arm and guided him to the door.

Sam stood, "Marshal. Joe didn't do anything," he blurted out as Matt reached the door of the saloon with Joe in tow.

Matt smiled, "Thanks, Sam."


	13. Chapter 13

Doc steadied himself at the examination table before he pulled his metal eye glasses case from his vest. He looked at the case and thought to himself how lucky he was not to have received more injuries than he had; just the leg wound and a lot of bruises. The case had a deep dent across the centre. Doc twisted his mouth in thought and looked up and across the table to Newly who stood watching. "I hope your glasses are still intact, Doc," Newly said quietly.

Doc slowly opened the case, and he smiled with relief as he pulled the gold-framed glasses from the case and placed them on his face before he looked down at Ellen Jonas. He silently began to examine Mrs. Jonas before he looked up to the young man again, "Newly, get me one of those sheets over there, will you please?" Doc asked and Newly quietly did what he was asked. He returned to the table and Doc carefully placed the folded sheet across Ellen's upper chest.

Doc then carefully pulled back the lower half of the woman's bloodstained bodice to examine her lower ribs and abdomen. Doc shook his head at the site but admired Newly's skill at the same time, "You did an excellent job, Newly," he looked up and smiled at the young man.

"Thanks, Doc. I sure wish you wee there with me," Newly said in a hushed voice as he too was looking down at the long line of sutures.

Doc gently slid his right hand along under the edge of the corset and couldn't feel any broken ribs - he ticked his head as he moved his hand down and around under Ellen's back. Carefully he removed his hand and again looked up at Newly, "Seems she has some fractured ribs in her back, which has me more than a little concerned," Doc said quietly.

Both men looked toward the door as it opened. A dishevelled Wilbur Jonas stood in the doorway and eased his way into the room closing the door behind him. His cast down at the Doc's leg and made a wincing face and acknowledged the doctor's wound before he asked, "How is she, Doc," he swallowed and waited for the news.

"Well, she's still alive," Doc said with as much encouragement as he could.

Jonas moved closer to his wife. Nervously his jaw muscles fleeted as he looked down at Ellen and back over to Doc. "What are her chances?" he needed to hear the truth.

"I don't know just yet. I need to examine her further," Doc stated.

"But what about you, Doc? You can't possibly be in any condition to do anything for her..." Jonas' voice trailed off.

"I'll worry about that. And you go home and get some rest. It's been a long night," Doc motioned to Newly to take Jonas home. Jonas began to protest when Newly took him by the upper arm, "Come on, Mr. Jonas. You know Doc will do everything he can for Ellen. I'll be helping him once I'm back here," he guided the store owner to the door. "Let's get you home so that you aren't wearing yourself out. You've been through enough yourself lately," Newly smiled.

Jonas swallowed and his only communication was a nod as he looked back over his shoulder, "Help her, Doc. Please," his voice wavered with deep emotion.

Doc watched the men leave as he leaned on the edge of the examination table and nodded, "I'll do my best, Jonas. You get some rest and we'll keep you informed, all right?" Doc tried to smile as he waited for Newly leave with Jonas who sighed heavily on his way out the office door.

Doc returned his attention to Ellen Jonas who remained unconscious. The physician was fatigued, yet he knew he had to do something for Mrs. Jonas, however, he wasn't even certain that he could do anything for the poor soul.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Matt guided Joe Morgan to the back holding cell and opened the door. It had been along time since the marshal had seen someone more dejected and willing to give himself up. Matt knew there was more to Joe's story, and he'd get it out of the farmer after he'd rested, "Once Doc has some time, I'll see that he looks at that cut on your forehead," Matt said as he closed the iron bar door and locked it.

Joe said nothing. He slowly sat down on the cot and clasped his hands between his knees and stared at the floor.

Matt pursed his lips and then straightened his back, "Call me if you need anything," he said in a quiet voice. Joe still didn't move or look up.

Matt sauntered out to the main office and placed Joe's gun belt on his desk. The belt looked hardly worn. Matt wondered how the younger man had managed to hook up with such a rough bunch, and then he remembered Peter. The marshal thought for a moment and remembered that the cowboy had been shot prior to the collision, and he remembered that Festus aided him off the train while they were trying to free Doc.

Matt's eyebrows knotted together as he moved to the door in search of Peter Hawthorn.

Joe's eyes slowly lifted to the external door as he watched the marshal leave. "I hope you find him, marshals," he whispered. Joe didn't really want to see harm come to Peter, as he was the only one in Leo McLaren's group that seemed to care what he had to say, or how he felt, but Peter was one of the masterminds behind the wreck, and Joe didn't want to take all the blame.

Matt noticed that the lamps were still lit in Doc's office, as he walked across the street to see how things were with Mrs. Jonas. The marshal climbed the stairs and slowly opened the door. He was surprised to see Doc still standing over the unconscious woman, "Doc? What are you doing??!"

Doc twisted his mouth, "You know, if it were any other situation, I'd say something really clever," Doc growled.

Matt pursed his lips and knew what Doc meant, "Okay, it was a stupid question," he said as he stepped into the office carefully closed the door behind him. "How is she?" Matt asked as he removed his hat.

"Not good, I'm afraid. She's still alive though - somehow," Doc looked up at the marshal. "Jonas is taking this really hard," his crystal blue eyes were tired and he blinked.

Matt acknowledged, "I know. I was talking to him earlier this evening."

Doc looked back to Ellen as she stirred slightly.

Matt stepped back, "I'll leave you to it, Doc. I sure hope she pulls through," he said as he left the room.

Doc looked over his shoulder, "So do I," his voice was full of care and deep concern.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Peter had followed Festus and Louie to the baggage car where Burke and several other men were busy retrieving the mail, baggage and other items that wee stored aboard the car. His eyes searched the ground for the strong box that the soldier was guarding, and yet he saw nothing. Peter inched his way closer in the shadows to get a batter look.

"Hey, this soldier guard is still alive!" Burke yelled down to the deputy.

"Matthew will be glad to hear that!" Festus hollered back.

"It's gonna take some time to get him out of here though," Burke added.

Festus made a face and scrabbled up into the baggage car to have a look for himself. He pushed his hat back on his head as he assessed the area that the young soldier was trapped in, "We're gonna need some pry bars and a heap of luck," the hill man stated.

Louie heard Festus from below, "I'll find some pry bars, Festus," he said as he scooted off. In fact he almost ran into Peter, "Please get out of my way, there's a man trapped in there," Pheeters stated as he moved passed Hawthorn.

Peter's eyes lifted to the baggage car and he began to think about how to get to the strong box.


	14. Chapter 14

Newly walked Wilbur Jonas as far as the little walkway that led to the front door of the Jonas' house, "Doc and I will do our best, you have to believe in that," the younger man said with care in his tone.

Jonas swallowed and looked back to Newly, "I know you will. It's just..." his voice crackled, "I can't lose her yet," the store owner stated as he gripped the door knob and opened the front door. "Thank you, Newly. Good night." Jonas stepped into the darkened room and closed the door.

Newly looked down at the gravel pathway, He knew that Jonas was hurting and there was nothing anyone could do for him at the moment. The young deputy turned and walked back to Front Street and then over to the doctor's office.

Jonas slowly walked to the daybed that was under the side window in the living room. There was enough ambient light from Front Street that he could still make out the photo images of Ellen and himself on their wedding day that sat in the gilded frame on the little table next to the chair.

The photo stared at him as he sat down and he sighed. Slowly he reached for it and looked at the image from twenty-five years earlier and his lips drew tight in thought as his eyes looked out into the night. Slowly he layed back onto the daybed and closed his eyes while he placed the photo on his chest.

Jonas wasn't an overly religious man, but that moment he prayed to God that Doc could save Ellen. It seemed odd that even thought the couple had been married so long, hardly anyone knew of Ellen aside from the odd barn dance, or town picnic. It was almost like she was invisible. Jonas began to blame himself for that, as he was a member of the town council and seemed to take more of the limelight; keeping Ellen in the background. He vowed not to let that happen again, should she live. Jonas' heart was heavy with sorrow.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Peter continued to watch as Festus and Burke worked with other people from the town as they tried to free the young soldier. He had to plan his move carefully with such a crowd, but he hoped that maybe the men would be more interested in saving the man than they would be in the strong box. Hawthorn tried to stay out of view and in the darkness as he inched his way closer to the work site.

Louie had returned with two long pry bars that he found leaning against the train station. He didn't notice Peter in the darkness, until Peter moved further into the back. Louie huffed at the man who seemed unwilling to help - as typical with Louie he thrust his nose into the air and marched passed Peter with a strong sense of determination to get the job at hand done.

Peter glared at the man and decided that he'd better move to a different location as some instinct told him that Louie might just be the beginning of his end if he said something to the deputy.

Peter wove his way through the darkness and around to the far side of the wreckage where he continued to monitor the recovery effort.

Matt strolled up to the train station and his eyes searched the night. He was still looking for Peter Hawthorn. The marshal tucked his thumbs down behind his gun belt as he arched his aching back. The tumble off the train didn't do him any good. Matt was just about to step down off the plat form and toward the area where Festus and Burke were working when his eyes caught sight of the locomotive engineer.

The older man staggered toward the train station before he collapsed to the wooden platform. Matt recognized the man for the train and moved quickly to his side, "Hey, take it easy!" he aided the man to lie on his back.

"Are you the marshal?" the engineer sputtered.

"I am," Matt said as he adjusted his hat back on his head, "Sorry about your train. I tried to stop it, but the brakes weren't working," Matt smiled slightly.

"He was after the money box," the engineer coughed.

"I know," Matt said matter-of-factly.

"How's Harry?" the engineer enquired.

"Harry?"

"My conductor," the engineer looked up into Matt's eyes and saw the look. "He's dead, isn't he?"

Matt shook his head, "I really don't know. There's been a lot happening tonight," Matt sighed. "As soon as I find out about Harry, I'll let you know, alright?"

The engineer nodded, "Would you be so kind as to help me to my feet. I've had a long walk," he groaned.

Matt smiled, "There's a boarding house just up the street. Ma Smalley will help you out until Doc or Newly can get around to looking at you," Matt said as he gently pulled the engineer to his feet. "And with any luck, you might find your friend already there."

The engineer nodded and slowly walked toward the street.

Matt watched him and pursed his lips in thought, "The strong box," he muttered to himself as he returned his attention to the baggage car and the rescue of the soldier.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Newly quietly opened the door into the doctor's office. Doc was right where he had left him, however, his time the physician was looking down at Ellen Jonas' face, "I don't want you to be trying to move, now," he said gently yet firmly.

Newly closed the door behind him and walked toward the examination table, "Doc?"

Doc looked over his shoulder, "She came to, but I have given her some morphine to kill the pain," he looked back at Mrs. Jonas who was now asleep again.

"Did she say anything?" Newly inquired.

Doc pushed way from the table and hobbled over to his chair, "She mentioned that her back hurt and she felt numb from mid-back down," the doctor stated as he slowly lowered himself into the chair. "I'm not going to judge that just yet. It could be severe bruising causing that," he said as he pulled his glasses from his face and ran his right hand down over his wearily eyes. "I'll wait a day or so before I will make a full assessment of her," he sighed.

Newly nodded, "You think she's going to make it?"

Doc looked up at Newly, "I think so, but don't tell Jonas just yet. I want to make sure and I want to know more of her injuries. Until then, I'll monitor her and keep her on morphine," Doc said.

Newly found some comfort in the older man's words, "I'll watcher tonight, if you would like to get some rest," the young man smiled.

Doc smiled back, "Newly. You should have followed through with your doctoring. You would have made a fine medical doctor," Doc stated as he slowly pulled himself up from the chair and limped to the back room.

Newly smiled, "I'll call you if I need you."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Festus worked his way down into the wreckage and squatted next to the soldier, "Okay, give me the rope," he hollered up to Burke. The shipping clerk lowered the rope down to the deputy, "Let me know when you have enough, Festus," Burke yelled down into the darkness.

Festus gently pulled the rope until he had enough to loop around the young soldier's underarms, "Alright, that will do, Burke," he bellowed back. Quickly he fashioned a harness and looped it under the semi-concisions man, "Easy does it fella. We'll have you out of her in two shakes of a lamb's tail," Festus fussed with the ropes.

Peter continued to watch from the far side of the wreck and ne knew that the strong box was not the rescuers' first priority - the man was. All he had to do was to get into the baggage car after they removed the soldier and pull the money box free for himself.


	15. Chapter 15

Matt worked his way through the small but growing crowd. He looked up to the side door of the baggage car as the rescuers continued to work. Matt shook his head at the state of the train car, as it was heaved up passed the wood tender of the locomotive which now lay on its side well off the tracks. It would be weeks before full train service would happen in Dodge again.

Matt caught a glimpse of Nathan Burke who was standing on a slant just inside the door, "Burke? What's going on?"

Burke looked down to the marshal, "Festus is at the end of the car, down there, trying to get a soldier out," the shipping clerk stated.

"The solider is alive?" Matt questioned thinking the young solider had been killed by Leo, or the wreck, or both.

"Festus says so," Burke returned his attention to want was happening deep down inside the baggage car. It wasn't until then that Matt realized how hard it was to be retrieving anyone from that car with it on such a steep and precarious angle. "What can I do?" Matt hollered back to Burke.

Burke shrugged, "Nothing at the moment."

Matt nodded and then looked over to Louie Pheeters who was glued to the scene, "Louie," Matt said as he approached, "Thanks for helping out," the marshal smiled.

Louie smiled back, "I'm not a big help, Marshal, but better than some," he said and looked back up to the doorway.

Matt frowned at the comment, "What did you mean by that?" Matt looked around and saw everyone clearing away debris and keeping busy.

"I just saw some fella over there in the dark. He was just watching and not helping," Louie said without taking his eyes off the site before him.

Matt frowned even more, "Louie. What did this fella look like?" Matt tucked his thumbs into his waistband and waited for Louie to answer.

"Hum," Louie pondered as he tried to remember, "He seemed ordinary enough. Looked like a cowboy, but I have never seen him in Dodge before. He also seemed pretty interested in what we were doing with the baggage car. Maybe he is a friend of the soldier," Louie looked back to the wreckage.

"Did this cowboy have a bandage around his arm?" Matt further inquired.

Louie thought for a moment, "I was dark when I first bumped into him over by the train station, but I think he did have a bandaged arm, come to think of it," Louie looked back at Matt. "Is he wanted for something?"

"Yeah, he sure is," Matt sighed. "Have you seen him lately?" the marshal asked as he looked around at the crowd.

Louie also looked around, "I haven't seen him since I brought the pry bars back for Festus. He was standing in the shadows over there," Pheeters pointed to the other passenger cars.

Matt nodded, "Thanks Louie," he patted the older man on the shoulder before taking his leave in search of Peter Hawthorn.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Festus wiped his right sleeve across his brow as the confined space was seemingly even smaller the longer he worked on freeing the young soldier, "All right, I think we've got it," he said to himself and stood up as much as he could in the small twisted space.

"Burke?" the deputy yelled up to the shipping clerk, "I think we're ready ta move this feller out of here," Festus pulled gently on the rope.

"Okay, Festus. Can you guide him until we can get to him from here?" Burke asked.

"I'll do 'er," the hill man spoke with determination in his tone, "Start with pull, and go slow. He's hurt pretty bad," Festus warned. Festus then looked at the young soldier, "I sure hope ol' Doc is up ta helpin' ya," he said as Burke and others began to pull up on the rope.

Festus guided the soldier up, until he couldn't reach any further without climbing up further himself, "Jist keep pullin' up, he's clear enough for you now," the deputy said as he then realized that there was also the matter of the money box.

Festus finished watching to see that they got the young man up to the doorway and then went back to the area that the soldier was. Surely the strong box was with him somewhere.

"Festus?" Burke yelled back down to the deputy. "Where are you?"

Festus looked up, "I'm getting the strong box, like Matthew said to do," he returned to his next task.

Burke and the rest of the men gently pulled the solider to safety and then lowered him to the ground so that he could be transported to Doc's office.

Matt had moved through the crowd and to the far side of the train when he spotted Peter, and Peter spotted him. Matt drew his gun, but Peter darted off and through more debris. Matt cursed, and pursed his lips as he carefully began the cat and mouse game that Peter seemed to have set up. Matt wasn't sure if the young cowboy was armed with a gun, but he wasn't going to take any chances.

Peter spotted Matt and ducked in behind one of the cars. He hoped that the marshal would just keep on moving so that he could double back to get into the baggage car and take the strong box.

Matt inched his way along the edge of the wreckage and watched for any movement that might be Peter.

Peter slowly pressed himself against the side of one of the cars and turned his face away masking himself all the more. As Matt grew closer Peter could hear the large stones being stepped on. Matt made a face each time he made a noise. Peter drew in his breath as Matt passed by him and continued his search.

Peter waited for a few minutes before he poked his face out to see where the marshal was. Matt was now, nowhere in sight.


	16. Chapter 16

Burke and others carefully lowered the soldier to the ground where he could be placed on a waiting stretcher and taken to Doc's office. Festus remained inside the baggage car and worked to reach the strong box.

Peter Hawthorn moved slowly out of his dark hiding place and worked his way along the over turned passenger car to where the baggage car was propped up atop the locomotive's wood tender. Peter felt that if he was going to make his move he'd better do it soon, and the car creaked as if it were about to topple over to the ground, some thirty feet below.

Hawthorn moved closer to the baggage car and climbed up the wood tender and carefully stood at the opening. Peter peered down into the darkness while assessing how he was actually going to manage to get down inside and back out of the wreckage with the box and his injured arm. With time against him, Peter decided that he'd opened the box inside and take what money he could, leaving the box behind.

Hawthorn eased himself down into the darkened car and the creaking sounds caused him to stop. His heart was pounding so hard that he had been ringing in his ears. Again he eased himself down far enough that he heard Festus struggling with the strong box.

"Come on now," Festus muttered as he used one of the pry bars to lift one of the shelving units that had slid the length of the baggage car, wedging the box between it and the exterior wall. Festus stopped as he heard someone above him, "Burke?"

Peter stopped. Somehow he thought that the deputy had left the car. Hawthorn said nothing as he waited.

"Burke? If that's you up thar, I sure could use yer help to get this blamed money box off this here baggage car!" Festus yell upward as the car shifted and groaned. The hill man swallowed, "Burke?" he called with more fear in his tone as he held onto whatever he could clutch in the dark. Festus tried to see who was above him, but all he could see was a form of a man, "Matthew?"

Peter now had to move fast as he was now spotted by the deputy. Hawthorn scrambled down into the darkness toward the deputy who returned to his labour. "Wall it surely is a good thang you finally got down here, Burke, 'cause this here money box is stuck something good,' Festus said as he pulled at the handle.

Peter stood behind the law man and silently pulled his gun from his holster.

Festus turned, "Wall are you gonna help, or jist stand there?" he blurted out.

Peter drew his gun up and whacked Festus hard across the right side of his skull. Festus immediately collapsed to his knees and fell unconscious.

Peter stepped over the law man and pulled at the box. It was certainly wedged in tightly.

It was now a matter of opening it when he felt the pry bar that Festus had been using. Peter picked up the tool and repeatedly smashed it down onto the lid of the wooden box. He heard it crack, so he quickly set aside the bar and felt down into the box. His greedy fist pulled back with a wad of neatly stacked paper money. Peter's heart was pounding and then he jumped at the sound of Festus stirring.

Quickly Peter grabbed another handful of bills and stuffed them into his shirt and scrambled back up to the opening.

The passenger car shifted and groaned again, causing Peter to stop for a moment. Once the car stopped, Hawthorn continued to climb up and out of the wreckage.

Once he was safely out of the baggage car, Peter worked his way down the far side toward the locomotive. The baggage car again began to move and as it slid off the tender it rolled back onto its roof causing a huge crash as the heavy set of wheels toppled pulling the car further down the embankment.

Everyone who was working in the car to free the soldier watched on in horror as they realized that Festus was still inside the car. "Festus!" Louie yelled as he moved toward the baggage car, which was now tilting on a different angle.

Matt was at the far side of the train station when he heard the loud noise. Immediately Matt halted his search for Peter Hawthorn and ran in the direction of the noise. Matt stopped short of the wreckage site as he watched men moving down to the baggage car. The marshal spotted Louie Pheeters and quickly moved over to the older man, "Louie? What happened?"

"Marshal! Festus was in the train car getting the moneybox and the whole car fell over. Festus is still inside," Louie pointed to the wreck.

Matt said nothing as he quickly moved toward the baggage car where several men were now trying to clear away debris to get to some sort of opening to find the deputy.

Festus was wedged between a heavy shelving unit and what he assumed was the wall, however, it was the ceiling of the car. The hill man struggled to pull himself free, but he couldn't move the unit. His head ached terribly as he tried to figure out what had happened. In desperation, Festus called out, "Can anyone hear me?" but his voice wasn't as loud as it could be due to the fact he was so tightly pinned under the shelves.

Matt clambered up on top of the car and carefully worked his way along until he was able to hop down to the ground and find a window to climb through. "Festus?" the marshal hollered into blackness. Matt listened but heard nothing; he cursed under his breath. Carefully the marshal manoeuvred into the cavity of the baggage car. Nothing was recognizable in the darkened space with everything topple over. Matt gently moved things out of his path and called out again, "Festus?"

This time Matt heard a moan come from further in the car, "Festus, where are you?"

Festus wriggled around again, "Matthew! I'm in a bad way. I can't move," the deputy's voice was laboured.

Matt frowned and swallowed trying to figure out his best plan for get to his hill man friend, "Hang on Festus. I have to clear a path," Matt said.

"I'm not sure what happened, Matthew," Festus was talking about being hit over the head.

"Looks like the car fell over," Matt stated as he continued into the wreckage.

"Wall I know that Matthew," Festus said, "But that ain't what I mean."

Matt paused, "Well, then what do you mean?" he waited for the answer.

"Someone cracked me over the head with their pistol, that's what I mean," the hill man sounded tired.

Matt drew a deep breath, "I think I know who it was too. I'll get him once we get you out of this car," Matt stated and again began to carefully move toward the deputy.


	17. Chapter 17

Peter made his way down a back alley and worked his way out to Front Street. He hadn't seen Joe since he knew the marshal had him taken off the passenger car. Hawthorn assumed that Joe was locked up in the jail, so that was his next destination.

Matt worked his way deeper into the baggage car to reach Festus. The hill man continued to try and free himself but with his left arm pinned tightly to his side, he couldn't budge the shelving unit.

"I'm getting closer, Festus. I'm going to try and get more help," Matt said as he struggled to move a large cabinet out of his way. The marshal could see a window and worked his way to it to try and get more help. Matt grabbed a chair and heaved it through the window.

By now Sam Noonan and Wilbur Jonas were standing in the crowd. Sam could barely make out the marshal in the train car, "Marshal?" he said as he moved quickly to the window.

Matt stopped, "Sam?"

Sam knelt down and peered into the window, "Sam, I need you to get down to the jail. I have a feeling Peter Hawthorn is going to try and free Joe," Matt stated.

Sam nodded, "Okay," he said and began to stand when Matt called him back.

"Take your shot gun and take someone else with you," Matt ordered. "I hope you don't have to use the gun, but just keep Hawthorn there until I can get there myself," Matt said firmly.

"Okay, marshal," Sam stood and walked back toward the Long Branch to get his shot gun. Wilbur Jonas had heard what Matt had said, "I'll go with you, Sam," he said as he walked with the barkeep.

Sam nodded, "Get your shot gun from your store," Noonan stated and Jonas nodded as he quickly went to his store for the gun.

Sam returned to the street just as Jonas pull the door closed on the store. The store owner looked like a man possessed. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Noonan asked.

Jonas didn't say anything at first. He looked down at the gun in his hands and then back to Sam, "I owe it to Ellen," he said softly. Sam merely nodded, as he understood what Jonas meant by this comment. The two men walked to the jail where Jon Morgan was locked up.

Peter stood looking at the young farmer who remained on the cot, even though the cell door was open, "Do you need an invitation? Come on Joe!!" Peter urged Morgan.

Joe shook his head, "I can't. It's all wrong."

"Look. You little jerk! You're already in trouble, and likely be in more once the marshal figures out what to do with you!" Hawthorn's voice rose in anger and frustration.

"I'll take what's coming to me," Joe remained seated.

Peter Hawthorn was no visibly agitated and pulled a wad of money from out of his shirt, "Look! It's ours!" he waved it at Joe.

"No, it isn't," Joe said in a hushed voice, as he grew more cautious of Peter. "That I'll have nothing to do with," Joe looked done at his clasped hands.

Peter flung the money to Joe's feet. Joe bit his lower lip as the money rested on the floor within reach. He was very tempted. Instead he kicked the money back to Peter, just as the door opened and Sam and Wilbur stepped down into the jail house. Both men held their guns out and at Peter.

Peter slowly turned and faced Jonas and Noonan, "Who are you?" he half laughed as he looked at the two older men.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Matt finally reached Festus and assessed his condition and situation, "Festus, are you hurt any?" Matt said as he adjusted his hat back on his head. "Burke will be here in a few minutes, so we can get you out of here," Matt stated as he looked around. His eyes had grown accustomed to the darkness.

"I think I'm all right. But my head hurts pretty good from that pistol whipping," Festus mumbled as he continued to try and wiggle free.

Nathan Burke crawled into the dark baggage car and worked his way over to where Matt was talking to Festus. "How is he, marshal?"

Matt looked over his shoulder to the shipping clerk, "He seems fine. Did Sam find someone to go to the jail house with him?" Matt inquired.

Burke snorted, "Yeah. Wilbur Jonas," he half laughed at the thought of the meek Jonas trying to subdue a villain.

"Jonas?!" Matt said with surprise in his tone.

"I know. But I saw the two of them heading toward the jail just a few minutes ago," Burke chuckled.

"Damn," Matt cursed. "Come on. Let's get Festus out of here before I have another mess on my hands," Matt encouraged Burke to get closed and actually lend a hand. Burke failed to understand what the marshal meant by his curse. The shipping clerk shrugged to himself and moved over to the marshal's far side to assist the extrication of the deputy.

Festus looked up at Matt and with his free hand grabbed Matt's wrist, "Matthew. Ol' Jonas ortant be doin' that! He could get himself hurt again er, worse - dead! He's got his misses on his mind and I know fer a fact that he's not thinkin' straight," Festus warned.

Matt sighed, "I know. I'll deal with that as soon as we get you out of here," Matt groaned as he pushed on the cabinet and it began to move. "Burke, you help Festus out of there," he strained against the cabinet as he spoke.

Burke shuffled himself into place and looped his hands under the deputy's arm pits, "Say when, marshal," the clerk said as he prepared to pull Festus free.

Matt pushed harder, "Now!" he gasped and Festus, with Burke's assistance clambered out from under the shelving unit.

"I'm out, Matthew!" the hill man said with glee.

Matt relaxed, and let the shelving until down. He drew a deep breath of air in relief.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Peter moved slightly toward the small table at the centre of the room, "Come on Joe, give me a little help here, will ya?" he dare not look over his shoulder to Joe Morgan who remained in the holding cell. Joe stood and stopped at the door.

"Come on Peter," Joe tried to reason with the cowboy, "Give it up before someone else gets hurt or killed," Joe pleaded.

Peter laughed, "You are such a loser, Joe," he said as he moved further across the room.

"Just stop right there," Jonas warned as Hawthorn got within a few feet of Jonas.

Peter glared at the store owner, "You are afraid of me," he sneered.

Jonas swallowed and gripped his gun tighter, "I warned you."

Sam stood with his gun one Joe, but having heard what Joe spoke of earlier, and noting that the farmer wasn't about to move, the barkeep redirected his shotgun toward Peter, "You heard the man," Sam's voice was filled with warning.

Peter licked his lips in thought. Then he nodded and began to back up, "Sure, have it your way," he said and then quickly dashed to Joe and pulling him out of the cell and in front of himself, "Joe, you are finally helpful!" Peter said as he pushed his gun tightly into Joe's ribs while his other arm was wrapped tightly around the farmer's neck.

Sam and Jonas stood in the doorway. Neither man expected this stand off.


	18. Chapter 18

Matt followed Festus out of the baggage car window; Burke followed the two lawmen, as they seemed more interested in what potentially was happening at the jailhouse with Wilbur Jonas and Sam Noonan.

Festus stood on the street and assessed himself and arched his back. "You are all right, Festus?" Matt asked with concern. The hill man looked up at the marshal, "I surely am! That's was a little too close for my comfort," his voice trailed off as he looked back at the baggage card.

"Well, that's a relief," Matt said as his eyes lifted toward the far end of the street, "We better get over to the jail," his voice was firm. "I have a feeling that Peter hawthorn is the one that clubbed you and is likely in the jail with Joe," Matt stated.

"What makes you think Peter would try to get to Joe?" Festus asked as he quickly followed Matt down the street.

"I'm almost positive that Peter was the one that hit you over the head to try and get the money out of the strong box. My guess is he is now trying to get Joe to go with him," Matt stated.

"I don't think Joe has it in him," Festus said.

"I don't think so either, and now with Sam and Jonas in the mix, I hope everyone keeps a level head," Matt said as they reached the front of the jail.

Inside, Peter still had Joe by the neck and using him as a shield, "I said put the guns down," he ordered Wilbur and Sam. Slowly both men lowered their shot guns to the floor and stood back from them.

Peter spotted matt through the window and shoved Joe hard into Sam, sending both men crashing to the floor. The violent move caught Jonas off guard and Peter swiftly swooped in behind the store owner, twisting his right hard behind his back while thrusting his gun up under Jonas' chin. Jonas groaned from the pain in his shoulder.

Matt opened the door and stood in aw, "Jonas? You all right?" Matt's voice was cool and calculated. Jonas nodded gently.

"Peter, I want you to let Mr. Jonas go," Matt growled at Hawthorn.

"Like hell, I will," Peter readjusted his hold on Jonas, causing him to flinch again. Beads of sweat formed on the store owner's brow as he realized that he was Peter's key to escape. Peter pushed Jonas to the door, "Get out of my way," Peter warned.

Matt and Festus could see the fear in Jonas' eyes. Matt motioned for Festus to move aside and allow Peter with Jonas through the door. He was gambling that he'd have a better chance at Peter out in the open street.

Matt and Festus cautiously followed Peter and Jonas out to the street. Sam held Joe back in the jail as the young farmer tried to reason with the cowboy, turned outlaw, "Peter. Don't do it! Quite while you're ahead," he pleaded.

"Shut up, Joe!" Peter yelled causing Jonas to jump.

"He's right," Matt cautioned the cowboy, "Let Jonas go, and we'll talk this through."

Peter wanted nothing to do with anyone and grew more agitated by the second, "Just get out of my way," he ordered Festus who was now blocking his path to the livery stable. Peter again readjusted his grip on Jonas' arm and the store owner yelped in pain. "You, move," he shoved Jonas toward the stable. Jonas swallowed hard.

Tensions grew out on the street, as Peter continued to inch his way over to door of the stable with Jonas as his human shield. He continued to wrench up on Jonas' arm causing him great discomfort. Jonas tried to free himself but with the pistol pushing into his jowl and his arm wrapped around his back, he had little hope.

Joe watched as Peter got dangerously close to the stable door. Joe's jaw muscles flexed and his mind raced and finally he couldn't take it any longer. He surveyed street quickly and then slipped out of the jail past Sam to make his move. The barkeep just about yelled out when he realized that Joe was about to approach Peter from his blind side as Jonas was in his line of view.

Matt and Festus froze as they watched Joe leaped forward pushing Jonas free from Peter's grip, knocking Jonas hard to the ground. Jonas bellowed loudly in pain as he landed awkwardly on his shoulder with Joe on top of him. Peter didn't know what to do so he quickly fired his gun at Joe, striking the young farmer in the upper back.

Matt had his gun drawn and fired almost immediately at Peter. The cowboy staggered slightly as the gun toppled out of his right hand; landing in the dust on the street. Peter was soon to follow as, he pitched backward and dropped to the ground dead. He lay motionless as Matt moved over to the cowboy and stood over him before he kicked the younger man's gun away.

The marshal's attention was then drawn to the two men on the ground behind him and his deputy and the barkeep who were offering their assistance to the men.

With Sam's help, Jonas rolled onto his back. Jonas' face held the look of confusion as he struggled to a sitting position and looked at Joe. He then looked up to Matt who walked over to Festus' side.

Festus held the young farmer down, "Jist take it easy, Joe," he said calmly. "We need ta get you to ol' Doc's office," Festus continued.

"How is he?" Matt asked as looked down at the farmer.

"It ain't good, I can tell you that much Matthew," Festus said matter-of-factly as Joe continued to try and move - only to be held down by the hill man.

Sam helped Jonas to his feet. He thanked the barkeep while still holding his shoulder. Jonas' arm dangled strangely at his side. "Jonas?" Matt moved next to the store owner and looked at his arm and then into his intense light blue eyes, "You okay?"

Jonas sighed and nodded, "It's just dislocated again," he winced as he tried to move his arm.

Matt placed his hand on Jonas' left shoulder, "Let's get you to Doc's as well," he turned up the street. Festus and Sam were assisting Joe Morgan to the doctor's office and the beleaguered store owner walked in somewhat of a daze with the marshal toward the doctor's office - his mind was spinning as he worked back through what had just happened to him. Jonas stopped in his tracks, "Marshal. I think I'm going to be sick," Jonas said as he nerves finally got the better of him. Matt felt badly about what happened and guided Jonas to the alley.


	19. Chapter 19

Doc and Newly looked at each other. Doc drew a deep and tired breath as he slowly pulled the sheet up and over the deceased. He ticked his head, "Matt's not going to like this," his voice was even tired. Doc limped back to his desk and settled into his chair.

Newly sighed, "We did everything we could, didn't we?" he said as he leaned over the covered body on the examination table.

"I think so," Doc said as the looked down at his blood stained hands.

Newly shook his head, "I'll wash up and check in on Mrs. Jonas," he indicated toward the back room of the doctor's office.

"Thanks, Newly," Doc smiled ever so slightly. He really had hoped that Newly would continue on with his studies - he was certain the young deputy had what it took to be a good general practitioner - commonly known as a doctor.

Doc looked over to the examination table and at the sheet-covered body of the young solider - merely a boy he reckoned and now he was dead because of some half crazed cowboys looking to make some fast cash. Doc sighed.

The doctor's attention was brought to the door as Festus and Sam struggled up the stairs with Joe Morgan. "Good heavens, what happened to him!?" Doc pulled himself from his chair.

"One of the other yahoos where trying to rob the train shot him," Festus stated.

"He's one of them. Why would the other shoot him?" Doc looked at Sam.

"He's only guilty by association. And a distant one at that," Sam stated as he and Festus look around the room for a place to put Joe down.

Matt and Jonas were next through the door. Jonas gulped and froze at the sight of the body covered with the sheet on the doctor's examination table. He felt even more nauseous and staggered slowly toward the table, "Ellen?"

Doc looked at Matt and had him pull Jonas way, "It's the soldier. He didn't make it," Doc's voice was tender and caring. "Bring Jonas back here," Doc indicated to the back room where he had Ellen Jonas resting.

Matt guided Jonas across the room and to the chair next to his wife. He looked down at her as she slept, "Ellen?" he drew the back of his left hand across her cheek. Slowly the store owner looked over to the doctor, "Will she live?"

Newly walked past the two men, "I'll start with this one out here," he said quietly.

Doc smiled and limped toward Jonas placing his hand on his left shoulder, "I think she has a very good chance, Jonas. She's pretty lucky," he looked down into Jonas' eyes.

"Thank you, Doc," Jonas tried to smile and the winced in pain from his shoulder as he tried to move the chair closer to the bed.

Doc drew his hand across his moustache, "Your shoulder is out again, isn't?" he said knowing that it wasn't the first time, nor likely the last time that Jonas' right shoulder was out.

Jonas nodded, "It happened when that cowboy tried to use me to get out of town."

Doc looked back into the office and frowned as he assumed that Joe was the cause. "Why would Joe do a thing like that?"

"Not him, Doc," Jonas winced. "He saved my life," the store owner stated. "The other one."

Doc huffed as ht watched Jonas from the door. He was trying to put the pieces together about Joe on the train and how the young farmer saved Matt's life, and yet wound up being shot by one of his own. Doc limped into the room, "Sorry to interrupt up you Jonas, but I'd like to set your should before I get started on Joe."

Jonas looked up from the chair, "Sure Doc," he sounded tired and rightfully so; it was almost three-thirty in the morning. Doc drew his right hand across his greying moustache and stepped over to the store owner. Jonas cringed, remembering how painful setting his shoulder has been in the past. Doc hooked his right hand gently under Jonas' elbow and lifted the limp limb and prepared to pull the shoulder joint back into place, "Here we go," Doc cautioned Jonas who braced himself.

Doc pulled with his right hand while his left felt the ball pop back into the socket. Jonas was as white and a sheet and looked like he was ready to vomit. Doc patted Jonas gently on the back, "Take it easy," he said softly, "and get some rest."

Jonas sat back in the chair and looked over to Doc, "Thanks, Doc," he said in a hushed voice. Jonas' light blue eyes were misted over as he held back the searing pain in his shoulder.

Doc nodded and turned to leave the room, he glanced back over his shoulder and Jonas was sound asleep. Doc pulled the door behind him.

Matt, Festus, Newly and Sam moved the dead soldier to the cot at the side of the office and placed Joe on the examination table face down. The young farm squirmed, "It hurts," he groaned.

Doc looked down at the wound and ticked his head, "It's in there pretty deep," he pulled open Joe's shirt to get a better view.

Matt adjusted his hat back on his head and watched the doctor for a brief moment; "I'll leave you to it, Doc. I have a train wreck to clear up," he frowned. "Festus," he said indicating that he wanted the deputy to join him. The sound of spurs cut the silence in the doctor's office.

Doc looked up from his work, "I'll let you know how he does," Doc said calmly and went back to work with Newly at his side.

"I'll notify Percy Crump about the soldier," Sam said with care in his voice. Doc nodded as he acknowledged what the barkeep had said.

Matt began to leave when Kitty appeared in the doorway, "I heard gun shots," she said half expecting one of the law men to be laying on the examination table. Matt stepped aside, "One of the train robbers tried to free Joe and then grabbed hold of Jonas," Matt stated.

"Not Mr. Jonas!?" Kitty looked a the examination table.

"No, that's Joe. Jonas is resting. Doc had to set his shoulder again thought," Matt said. "I'll tell you more later," he nodded and left.

"Poor Joe," Kitty said as she stepped closer. "How is he Doc?" Kitty asked with great concern for the young farmer.

Doc had just finished cleaning the area around the wound and was about to insert the bullet probe. He looked up into Kitty's eyes over his gold-rimmed glasses, "I won't know until I find the bullet," the doctor stated.


	20. Chapter 20

Doc carefully pushed the long metal probe into the wound in Joe's back; mercifully the farmer had passed out. Doc ticked his head as he probe slid further into the hole as Newly and Kitty watched on. After what seemed like an eternity, Doc nodded, "There it is," he spoke softly.

Newly handed the physician a set of long forceps as Doc removed the probe. He skilfully manoeuvred the forceps down into the wound and moved it around until they touched the bullet. Doc bit at his lower lips in concentration as he carefully opened the forceps and took hold of the bullet.

Slowly the doctor pulled the forceps out of Joe's back. Doc dropped the metal instrument into the white enamel tray that Kitty held. He sighed and looked over to Newly, "Could you clean that and bandage it for me, Newly?" Doc asked as he limped over to his desk and lowered himself into the chair. "Sure, Doc," Newly smiled wearily and began to clean Joe's wound.

"Doc you look awful," Kitty said as she set the tray down and walked over to her friend.

Doc looked up at the saloon owner, "As a matter of fact, I feel awful too," he said while gently rubbing the back of his injured leg.

Kitty looped her hands under the doctor's arm, "Come on. You are going to bed," she said as she helped Doc up out of the chair. "I have a nice comfortable bed with your name on it," Kitty smiled knowing that Doc's lack of resistance indicated that he was completely exhausted.

"I'll be back as soon as I get Doc over to the Long Branch," Kitty said to Newly. The young deputy nodded as he continued to work on Joe.

Kitty assisted the doctor to the door, "You are too hard on yourself sometimes," she scolded Doc as they left the doctor's office. Newly smiled to himself as he knew Doc was in for one of Miss Kitty's lectures and there was nowhere for him to hide; not with her gripping his arm. Doc looked back over his shoulder in dispar and hoped that Newly would call for his assistance. Finally the doctor conceded and sighed as he limped his way down the stairs with Kitty at his side.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Matt watched Burke and a few other men carry what was left of the strong box across the street to the shipping office. It held the larger safe in town and seemed like the best place to place the money box for the time being.

The sun was beginning to crest over the distant hills. The whole night had gone by in a flash and all of a sudden Matt felt very tired and yawned as he continued to watch town folk work on the wreckage of the train. The marshal looked around at the sight of the collision and the few bodies that were covered with white sheets near the train station. It was incredible that more people weren't killed or injured, he thought.

Matt ran his right hand down over his stubbled chin and yawned again.

Festus walked over toward Matt, "Wall, Matthew. It appears we got everythang that was to be got off the baggage car," his hill man twang was thick due to his fatigue.

Matt nodded in approval, "Thanks, Festus. Why don't you go and get some shut eye. I'll need one of us alert later today," he said as he looked up to the sky which was getting lighter each second of the morning.

Festus then yawned, "I'll be right as rain in a few hours," he muttered as he turned toward his little home in the livery stable. Matt smiled, and then drew a deep breath as his eyes lifted toward the doctor's office. He wondered what to do with Joe Morgan.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ellen Jonas opened her eyes and was at first startled; not knowing where she was. Slowly it all came back to her and her eyes looked around the room and finally rested on her husband who remained asleep in the wooden chair next to the bed. Ellen smiled and reached over placing her hand on his left knee, "Wilbur?" she spoke softly and nudged her husband.

Jonas awoke quickly and looked around the room. He was equally disoriented and shook himself awake, "Ellen!?" he blinked his eyes and leaned forward taking his wife's hand in his.

"You look terrible," Ellen looked up at Wilbur. His clothes and face were still covered in dirt from the street, not to mention the soot from the smoke in the air caused by the fire, "I may look like the devil, but I feel just fine now that you've come back to me. I thought I was going to lose you..." his voice was filled with care.

"Oh, Wilbur. It was awful," Ellen's eyes filled with tears. "I was terrified. But some young man named Joe Morgan stayed with me. He even saved the marshal," she smiled weakly.

Jonas nodded, "So I've been told," he said then looked over his shoulder to the closed door wondering how the younger man was doing. His eyes came back to Ellen, "He saved my life last night too."

Ellen's eyes looked to the door, "Joe has been hurt, hasn't he?"

Jonas nodded, "One of the other train robbers shot him as he was saving me..." Wilbur looked down at his hand that held Ellen's. "I don't know how his is at the moment, but I'll find out," he rubbed his thumb over the back of his wife's hand and began to stand. Ellen squeezed his hand gently in understanding.

Jonas held his right arm tight to his side and opened the door into the outer office. Newly was asleep at the doctor's desk but awoke with the sound from behind him, "Mr. Jonas?" he looked over his shoulder.

"How is he?" Jonas moved toward the examination table and looked down at the unconscious man.

Newly stood and joined Jonas, "The bullet was in pretty deep, but Doc got it out. I think he'll make a full recovery."

Jonas sighed, "I'm received to hear that," he looked at the young deputy. "How's Doc?"

Newly smiled, "He'll be fine too. He's just tired, that's all."

Jonas brought his left hand up to his right shoulder and winced, "I'm glad about that too," he said thought his teeth.

"Mr. Jonas, I could make a sling for you, if you want," Newly smiled and waited for the store owner's reply. Jonas looked slightly baffled at Newly's power of observation, "Sure," he said softly and with slight embarrassment which caused Newly to smile even more.


	21. Chapter 21

Matt slowly made his way to the telegraph office to send off a message to Fort Dodge regarding the attempted heist and the outcome. He decided that he'd protect Joe for now, and once he got the farmer's story, he'd decide whether to have him charged with attempted robbery.

Matt reached the telegraph office just as Barney was unlocking the door. It seemed like everyone in Dodge was half asleep, having been up most of the night helping at the scene of the train wreck. "Morning, marshal," Barney didn't bother with the customary "good" part of the greeting; he knew by the look on the marshal's face that he just wanted to do some business and get on with the day.

Barney moved behind the counter and prepared to wire the message that the marshal was hastily writing, "Send this to Fort Dodge, and let me know when you get a response," Matt handed the slip of paper to Barney.

Matt left the office and spotted Kitty leaving the Long Branch with a tray of food. Matt walked across the quiet street and met up with Kitty, "Kitty," his voice sounded tired.

"Oh, hi, Matt," she stopped.

"Heading up to Doc's?" Matt inquired.

"Yeah. I figured by now Newly would be half starved," Kitty smiled.

"Newly? Where's Doc?" Matt questioned with concern.

"I made me lay down. He's in room five at the Long Branch if you need him," Kitty motioned toward the saloon. "And watch it. He's a bear today!"

Matt smiled, "He's likely not the only one," he grunted. "How's Joe?"

Kitty shrugged, "I was with Newly until an hour ago and Joe seemed to be holding he's own," Kitty said as she began to walk to the doctor's office. Matt followed along.

"What are you going to do with him, Matt?" Kitty stopped at the foot of the stairs and looked at the marshal.

Matt sighed. "I don't know yet. He saved my life on the train before the accident, and then he saved Jonas," Matt pursed his lips in thought.

"He's seems like a nice man. Sam and I spoke with him for a bit last evening," Kitty offered. "He's sorry for the accident and awfully worried about his sister," she concluded as she turned to the stairs and began to climb.

Matt said nothing and followed Kitty up to Doc's office where he opened the door for Kitty.

Newly had just finished making a sling for Jonas' arm to help support his shoulder, "That should help relieve so pain," the young deputy smiled. A slight look of relief eased the lines on his forehead; he sighed. Slowly a slight smile curled his white moustache, "Thank you, Newly," he spoke softly and stood up from the chair as Kitty entered the room with Matt right behind her.

"Miss Kitty. Marshal," Newly said to acknowledge their arrival.

"Good morning, Newly. Mr. Jonas," Kitty smiled at the two men. "I didn't think you'd be up Mr. Jonas or I would have brought more food," she said as she placed the tray on the doctor's desk near Newly.

"Oh, that's all right, Miss Kitty. I'm not that hungry, anyway," Jonas smiled.

"How are you feeling?" Matt asked the store owner.

Jonas smiled slightly, "Oh, I'll be just fine in a few days. You know how it is with this shoulder of mine," he said.

Matt smiled, "How's Ellen?" he asked Jonas.

Jonas pursed his lips under his white moustache, "She was awake a while ago," his voice was calm but concerned as he really didn't have any definitive answer for the marshal, or Miss Kitty.

Matt and Kitty understood and didn't push any further for answers. Everyone's attention turned to the office door as it opened with the town doctor standing in the doorway. "What's going on in here? This is a doctor's office, not a convention hall," Doc grumbled as he limped into the room and stood next to Jonas. "How's your shoulder?" Doc asked the store owner briskly.

"I'll be find, Doc. Just tell me straight out how Ellen is," Jonas' voice wavered.

"Doc, you should be up and around," Kitty tried to scold her friend. "You're pushing yourself too hard," she stated.

"Don't tell me what I should or shouldn't be doing. I'm a doctor and people need my help," Doc grumbled. "Now if you've leave and let me get on with my job," Doc turned to his desk where Jonas was standing.

Doc watched Matt and Kitty leave and then he asked Newly to also leave and get some rest, "I'll call on you later, Newly. I'll need to be spelled off in a few hours," Doc stated. In one way, the young deputy was grateful.

Jonas stepped passed Doc and began to walk to the door, "Where do you think you're going?" Doc said over his shoulder.

"I'm letting you get on with your job," Jonas stated.

"Well, I'm not done with you yet. Just because I asked how your shoulder was, doesn't me I'm through with you," Doc pointed to the chair next to his desk. Jonas slowly lowered himself onto the chair and a cloak of dread slipped over him; he watched the doctor's eyes for any hints of what was to come out of the man's mouth.

Doc sat in his chair and wheeled himself over next to Jonas. The doctor gently ran his hands over Jonas' shoulder and despite his best efforts to be gentle, Jonas still winced. "You know, if you separate this shoulder too many more times, I just might have to operate," Doc stated. "Still hurts, doesn't it?" Jonas nodded.

Doc pushed his chair back slightly, "Jonas. There's something more," he looked the store owner straight in the eyes. Jonas drew a deep breath and braced himself for the worst, "Ellen isn't going to make it, is she?"

Doc drew his hand across his moustache, "I didn't say that. However, you should know that she suffered several broken ribs in his mid-back. I'm not sure of the extent of the bruising that she suffered while pinned under the seats. When she came to earlier," Doc paused, "she said she felt numb from her lower back down," Doc swallowed. He hated to be the one who always delivered bad news.

Jonas said nothing. Slowly his eyes turned to the door that separated the two rooms, "Ellen maybe paralysed, is that what you are telling me?" his eyes came back to Doc's.

"Yes," Doc didn't mince words. He studied Jonas for a moment. "Jonas. You can't blame Joe for this," he said softly.

"Then who do I blame?" Jonas' words were like barbs.

"Look, I know how you feel," Doc started to say when Jonas stood up from his chair. "How do you know, Doc? You don't have a wife," Jonas was visibly shaken.

Doc pulled himself up from his chair and stood in front of Jonas, "Joe was with Ellen, calming her. She told me that. He saved Matt and you. I don't think Joe is a killer. If you want to blame someone, blame the ones that are already dead," Doc growled.

Jonas walked to the door. "Thank you for your honesty, Doc," he said as he pulled the door open and stepped out onto the landing.

Doc limped to the door and watched the store owner walk down the stairs. Doc was afraid of what Jonas might do; he'd seen him angry before, but nothing like this.


	22. Chapter 22

Joe groaned, which caused Doc to turn back into the room. "Joe?" the doctor asked with care in his voice.

"I can't blame him if he hates me," Joe murmured from the examination table.

Doc picked up the young man's wrist and pulled his pocket watch from his vest. The doctor looked down at the timepiece, which lay in his hand like a pile of scrap metal. The front cover was bent and the crystal was shuttered. Even the minute hand was missing. Doc felt a sudden sadness sweep over him; he had that watch for a long, long time. He drew a deep breath and discarded the watch for the time being and calculated Joe's heart rate. "You seem to be doing just fine, Joe," Doc's demeanor was calm and compassionate.

Joe tried to adjust his position on the examination table but his strength was drained and Doc stopped him from moving, "I don't want you moving around just yet," the physician said. Doc then pulled his chair over to where Joe Morgan lay. He settled in and decided to hear Joe's story. "Everyone says you have done some extraordinary things while you've been in Dodge," Doc smiled which curled his moustache.

"I don't know what you mean," Joe said.

"I've heard from the marshal that you have saved his life and also Jonas that you save his. That's not to mention how you helped Mrs. Jonas," Doc tried to get the farmer to talk.

Joe swallowed and his light blue eyes lifted to Doc, "I didn't want any part of this..." he swallowed, "I just needed money to help my sister," Joe's eyes left the doctor's, "She'd been very ill for some time and when our parents died I had the farm with was failing, and the bank wanting their money, I had nothing left to help Wendy," his voice was soft. "I just hoped that..."

"That what?" Matt said from the doorway.

Joe and Doc looked at the marshal. Joe sighed, "That the whole thing would have gone away and I never met Peter and the rest." Joe's eyes looked to the door where Ellen Jonas was, "I hope that Mrs. Jonas will be all right. She reminds me of my mother," he smiled weakly.

Doc struggled to his feet and pulled the white sheet up over Joe, "I want you to get more rest now," Doc said and looked at Matt. "Matt, I need to talk to you," he ticked his head toward the exterior door and the landing outside the office.

Somehow Matt didn't like the doctor's tone but followed him anyway. Both men stood on the small landing and Doc thrust his hands deeply into his trouser pockets, "Matt, I think I have another worry on my hands and one that you might need to know about," Doc said.

"Oh?" Matt hooked his thumbs into his waistband and waited for the doctor to continue.

Doc frowned, "It's Jonas. I told him about Ellen and he got really upset. He left here about a half an hour ago. I think he's going to blame Joe for all of this, just because he's the only one of the robbers that is still alive," Doc cautioned.

"Even though Joe saved his life?" Matt questioned.

"I tried to reason with him. He's simply not thinking straight with Ellen on his mind and his own pain. I really think it would be best if you see him, to lock him up until he's had some rest. You know what he can be like if he gets something under his craw," Doc said.

Matt drew a deep breath, "Yeah, I do," he pursed his lips. "Nothing is ever easy, is it?" he huffed as he moved passed the doctor to try and find Wilbur Jonas.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wilbur Jonas sat in his living room with a jug of whiskey he'd bought some years ago. It remained unopened until the right occasion, the birth of their first child - which never happened, a special anniversary - which never might happen.

Jonas pulled the cork from the jug and poured a large amount into a glass. He set the vessel down on the table next to him and then starred at the glass in his hand. It wasn't like him to drink that early in the day, or for that matter drink that much at all. Jonas was consumed with anger and angst and together they drew him into a depression.

Jonas snorted that the irony of it all and swallowed most of the contents of the glass and topped it up again. He didn't even care how much his shoulder hurt as he refilled the glass, all he wanted to do if forget everything Doc had told him. He swallowed down the next glass and sighed - the liquor seemed to be working.

Jonas chuckled slightly; of all the robbers on the train, the one that lived was the one that saved his life. Jonas' emotions were almost like the train wreck itself. He refilled his glass and drank some more alcohol.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Matt walked over to the Long Branch and looked into the room. Business seemed almost back to normal. He was just about to turn away from the door when Kitty spotted him and waved him into the establishment.

Matt quickly scanned the room looking for Wilbur Jonas as he stepped through the doors and walked over to Kitty.

"You look like you're on the prowl for someone," Kitty noted.

"I am. Wilbur Jonas," Matt said as he continued to look around the saloon.

"Why?" Kitty looked past matt and looked for herself.

"Doc told him about Ellen's condition and he didn't take it well. Doc's afraid he might try something stupid," Matt stated as he looked at Kitty.

"Jonas would do that, would he?" Kitty asked with concern in her voice.

Matt shrugged, "Doc said he tried to reason with him and he just walked away," Matt sighed. "Doc wants me to lock him up. He seems to think once Jonas gets some rest he'll handle it better," Matt frowned.

"Oh, I don't envy you," Kitty said. No sooner did the words leave her mouth, "Kitty," she pointed to the door of the saloon. There stood a very inebriated Wilbur Jonas with a pistol clutched in his right hand, which hung at his side; out of the sling.

"Jonas?" Matt moved cautiously closer to the store owner.

"Marssshal," he slurred, "I want yoou to arrest that man." Jonas ordered as he pointed the gun toward Doc's office.

"Jonas. You're drunk. Put that gun down before you hurt someone or yourself," Matt ordered.

Jonas looked down at the gun and took a step backward, "If you don't arrest him," he wavered on his feet, "I'll make a citizen's arrest," he said somewhat coherently.

"Sure you can make an arrest, but not with the gun, or in your current condition. Now put the gun down," Matt ordered again. He moved even closer to Jonas.

Jonas shook his head no, "I mean it, marsssshal," he began to move, when Matt lunged forward knocking the gun put of Jonas' hand. Matt swung his right fist hard into Jonas' jaw sending the man sprawling down to the boardwalk. He was unconscious.

Kitty raced to Jonas' side and knelt down, "He's out cold," she looked up to Matt.

"I didn't mean to hit him that hard," Matt frowned as he pulled Jonas up to his feet. "At least I have a reason to keep him behind bars for a while," the marshal said as he practically carried Jonas to the jail.

Kitty remained on the boardwalk in front of the saloon and watched Matt take Jonas away. Kitty sighted, "Poor Jonas," she said to herself.


	23. Chapter 23

Matt walked across the street toward Doc's office. He wanted to let Doc know that he didn't have to worry about Jonas, for the time being. Barney Danches spotted the marshal as he walked up the boardwalk, "Marshal!" the telegraph operator bellowed out while waving a slip of paper in his hand.

Mat stopped and waited for Barney to catch up to him, "It's your reply to your telegram," Danches stated as he handed Matt the piece of paper. Matt looked down at it, "Thanks, Barney," he said then folded the paper and tucked it into his shirt pocket and walked to the base of the stairs that led up to the doctor's office. Matt looked at his right hand and his knuckles were red. His eyes lifted to the office door and he knew Doc was not going to be pleased about what had transpired in front of the Long Branch, less then twenty minutes ago.

Matt drew his breath and began to climb the stairs just as Doc opened the door and stepped out. "Matt? Did you find Jonas?"

Matt stopped, "I didn't have to," he said.

Doc pursed his lips in thought, "What does that mean?"

"He found me," Matt stated.

"Oh?" Doc pushed his left hand down into his trouser pocket while taking the railing in his right. "Good. I want to talk to him. Ellen wants to see him," Doc then brushed his right hand across his moustache before taking the railing again.

"Well, I'm sure you aren't going to be happy," Matt stated.

Doc's eyes narrowed at the marshal, "What happened, Matt?"

Matt slowly scratched his chin, "Jonas came to the Long Branch carrying a gun and demanding that I arrest Joe," the marshal paused.

"And?" Doc pushed for more information.

"And he was inebriated..." Matt paused.

"And?" Doc asked again.

"I had to get the gun away from him," Matt said with a hint of shame.

"And?" Doc asked again only this time he sensed that Matt didn't use kid gloves on the store owner.

"I hit him," Matt looked at his knuckles.

"You what?! Oh, for heaven sakes!" Doc chirped as he moved down the stairs and past Matt.

Matt sighed, "I didn't mean to hit him that hard, but he was drunk and dangerous," he tried to explain. "At least it gave me a legitimate excuse to lock him up, like you wanted," Matt said.

Doc was halfway down the stairs, "How is he?" he asked as he continued to the street below.

"He's out cold," Matt said in a huff. Clearly he couldn't win against the doctor on this day. Matt rolled his eyes and followed the doctor down to the street. "I told you, I had no choice and he had a gun. He was drunk and belligerent," Matt continued to try and explain as he followed the limping doctor over to the jail house.

Doc pushed open the jail house door just as Jonas was coming to. Matt had him locked way in the back holding cell. Doc gruffly grabbed the ring of keys and walked back to the cell door, "Jonas?" he looked at the store owner.

Jonas looked up at Doc and the mere movement caused his stomach to churn. Jonas lay his swirling head back down onto the bed and wished that death would consume him; he felt so sick from the liquor. He couldn't even answer the doctor.

Doc gruffly handed the keys back to Matt before he stepped into the jail cell and sat on the edge of the cot, "You look like hell," Doc stated.

Jonas turned his head slightly, "What happened," he murmured.

Doc could smell the liquor, "How much have you been drinking?" he asked Jonas.

Jonas shrugged slightly, "Four or five. Maybe more..." he slurred.

"Well that explains a lot," Doc drew his hand across his moustache, and then studied the store owner, "Why did you do such a fool thing?"

Jonas turned away, "I'm afraid of losing Ellen," he said in a hushed voice.

"I know you are," Doc said, "but drinking yourself into a stupor isn't going to help. Ellen needs you to be strong for her," Doc continued.

Matt stood leaning on the door frame and watched the doctor examine Jonas' jaw, "Well it isn't broken, but it's going to awfully sort for a while," he looked down at Jonas.

Jonas' eyes drifted over to the marshal, "Was I that bad?" he said meekly.

Matt pushed himself off the doorframe and walked closer to the holding cell, "I didn't mean to hit you that hard, Jonas. Sorry," Matt said in a low but caring voice.

Jonas snorted, "If you cared about things like that, you'd arrest that man up in Doc's office," the mercantile owner sputtered before he draped his left arm over his eyes and groaned.

Doc reminded sitting with Jonas, "Jonas. Joe has done nothing wrong; he's a victim of circumstances. Ellen will even tell you that," he said calmly.

"How can she?" Jonas lifted his arm and looked out from under it.

"Because she just did. She doesn't want any harm to come to him," Doc ticked his head. "She's not too happy with you at the moment, either," Doc warned.

"What did you tell her," Jonas flopped his arm to his side and looked at the doctor. He knew of the wrath of Ellen.

"I told her that you were angry about Joe, and likely headed off to do something stupid. Looks like I was right," Doc stood and looked down at Jonas.

Jonas closed his eyes, "Please don't tell her about this," Jonas groaned and all of a sudden he felt more nauseous then before. Doc twisted his mouth and turned to face Matt, "You might want to get a bucket," the doctor said.

Matt frowned and reluctantly turned to fetch the water bucket, just in case Jonas needed it.

Matt stepped past Doc into the cell and placed the bucket next to the cot. Jonas was out cold again. "I'll keep an eye on him, Doc," Matt stated.

Doc nodded, "As soon as he's sober enough, we need to sit him down with Joe and get the air cleared here," Doc said as he slowly stood and moved back to the entrance of the jail house. He stopped and looked back to matt who was covering Jonas with a blanket, "Matt?"

The marshal turned and faced the physician. "What will you do with Joe?" Doc asked.

Matt stepped out of the jail cell and closed the door, "Major Beaumont will be arriving tomorrow with some of his troops to begin the clean up of the train. I'll be talking to him about Joe," Matt said.

Doc looked down at the floor in thought, "I hope this major has a heart," he stated as he turned to leave.

Matt watched the doctor and knew what he meant. Somehow Matt was going to have to gather as many people who would be willing to talk to the major on Joe's behalf. If the major couldn't be swayed, Joe would likely face hard time in a military prison for his involvement in the attempted robbery of the payroll. Matt pursed his lips and then sighed.


	24. Chapter 24

The remainder of the day seemed uneventful for the most part. Many of the people who were involved in the recovery efforts at the wreckage site had managed to get a few hours sleep and return to their daily business.

A few of Dodge's citizens who seemed set in their ways were upset that Jonas' general store was close again. "I don't know why he just doesn't sell the store and let someone else buy it," Pearl Miller said to Betty Thornton.

"Well something must be keeping Mr. Jonas from opening the store," Betty Thornton peered through the window.

Matt saw the two women from across the street. He watched the two of them as they tried to see if Jonas was inside and ignoring them at the morning hour. "If he's in there and not opened, I'll have a word with Ellen!" Pearl Miller sputtered.

Matt heard every word and decided it was time to clear the air, "Excuse me ladies," Matt said as he approached and tipped his hat.

"Marshal, do you know where Mr. Jonas is?" Mrs. Miller asked.

"Yes," Matt answered.

"Where is he? I need some supplies!" Mrs. Miller squawked.

"Mr. Jonas isn't well," Matt said diplomatically.

"Oh?" Mrs. Thornton said with surprise. "What has he come down with?"

Matt pursed his lips, "Ladies, it's not some much Mr. Jonas as it is Mrs. Jonas. She was injured very badly on the train wreck last night and Wilbur is taking it very hard," Matt said. "I'm sure when he's up to it, he'll open the store."

The two women looked at each other, "Well I know if I was layed up, my Douglas would still be working hard in the fields," Pearl Miller thrust her nose in the air and marched way.

Matt stood and watched the two elderly women walk away, "I wouldn't blame him," he said to himself as he pushed off toward the Long Branch. Matt had realized that he had only about three hours worth of sleep since the train wreck.

Kitty watched the interaction from the boardwalk, "Hey, cowboy. How about a coffee?"

Matt looked over to the redhead, "I'd love one," he smiled and sauntered across the alley way and up to the boardwalk. "When this is all over, I'm going to bed for a week," he smiled at Kitty.

"Well for one, I'll be glad when this is over. Business hasn't exactly been booming these last few days," said as she walked to the bar and poured Matt a cup of fresh coffee. The marshal held it to his nose, "Ah...." he smiled more. Kitty chuckled.

Matt sat the cup down and looked at Kitty, "I suppose by now you've wondering how Jonas is," he looked down to his coffee.

Kitty placed her hand on Matt's forearm, "Matt you did what you had to do. Doc told me Jonas is going to be just find. He thinks Ellen will be too."

"Yeah," Matt said through a drawn breath.

"What is it, Matt? What's bothering you?" her blue eyes bore into his.

"Major Beaumont is coming into town from Fort Dodge tomorrow to assist with the wreckage clean up," Matt stated.

"So?' Kitty questioned.

"He wants to deal with Joe Morgan at the same time," Matt frowned.

"Matt your didn't tell him about Joe, did you?" Kitty grew upset.

"I had no choice. Joe was one of the potential robbers, and until I can figure out a way to keep him from going to a military run prison, that's where he'll likely end up," Matt stood. "Damn, I hate this job sometimes," he cursed himself.

Kitty sighed, "Matt. Suppose we managed to get as many material witnesses together as possible for Joe?"

Matt shrugged "I thought about that myself, but who?"

Kitty smiled, "Leave it with me, all right?"

"Kitty, I hope you know what you're doing," Matt warned.

Kitty smiled broadly, "You bet I do!"

Matt's eyebrows rose up, "Okay. Now what do I do?"

Kitty patted Matt on the forearm, "All you have to do is charm Major Beaumont. Leave the rest to me," she smiled.

"Kitty, I have to know what you are planning," Matt said in a hushed tone.

"I'm going to get everyone that Joe interacted with last night and beyond to speak on his behalf," she smiled.

"You really believe his story, don't you?" Matt asked.

"I've done it before, Matt. He's in over his head and doesn't know how to get out. He isn't at fault," she paused, "in fact I think he just couldn't hurt anyone if he tried," she said.

Matt drew a deep breath, Just how do you know?"

Kitty smiled, "I'm a woman." Matt smiled and sipped from his coffee cup.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Major Beaumont stopped his horse in front of the jail house and dismounted, "Sergeant. Take the troops over to the train station and begin your work detail," Beaumont said as he tied his horse's reins around the hitching post.

Sergeant Wilson saluted the major, "Yes, sir." He then spurred his mount and ordered the men to follow him. Beaumont watched the troops depart as he stepped up to the boardwalk at the jail house.

The major opened the door and found Matt sprawled on his cot, "Marshal?" Beaumont announced his arrival.

Matt opened his eyes and looked at the major, "Major Beaumont," he said as he slowly sat up.

Beaumont nodded and looked down into the holding cells, "Is that Joe Morgan, back there?"

Matt stood and shook his head no, "No. That is Wilbur Jonas, our store owner. Major, the man you want to see is still up in the doctor's office," Matt stated as he pulled his hat and gun belt off the peg near the door.

"In the doctor's office? Why?" Beaumont asked.

"I couldn't explain everything to you in the telegram, and I hope you will keep an open mind about what I'm about to tell you," Matt plopped his hat on his head and buckled his gun belt.

"Open-minded?" Beaumont said and looked Matt in the eyes, "Why?" the major seemed more interested in Joe now, more than before.

"I think once you've talked to Joe you'll see for yourself," Matt smiled as he opened the door and stepped out onto the boardwalk.

Beaumont looked at Matt, "You have me intrigued, Matt," the major said with a slight smile.

As Matt walked with the major across the street toward Doc's office, Matt filled Major Beaumont in on what had transpired on the train before, during and after the collision with regards to the would-be robbers and Joe Morgan.

"Sounds like this Joe Morgan just a victim of circumstances brought on by his own nativity," Beaumont said to Matt as they reached the bottom of the stairs, which led to the office above.

"You might say that," Matt paused, "but it still brings us to the matter of his involvement in the attempted robbery. Is the army going to charge him or does that fall under my jurisdiction, if he's charged at all?" Matt asked.

Beaumont didn't commit to anything, "I don't know yet, Matt. I'd like to talk to this fellow first," Beaumont said as he started up the stairs.

Matt seemed somewhat relieved that the major was delaying his decision.

Doc had just finished redressing Joe's wound when Major Beaumont opened the door and stepped into the office followed by Matt. "Doc. This Is Major Beaumont. He'd like to talk to Joe, if that's okay," Matt stated.

Doc drew his hand across his moustache and looked over to Joe, "Are you up for it, Joe?"

The farmer remained laying on the examination table. Doc finally got him on his back to make him more comfortable. Joe swallowed and nodded, "Yes. I'll take what's coming to me," he said with sadness in his voice.

Doc patted the younger man on the shoulder, "You'll be all right," the doctor winked and limped to the door, "Matt, I'm going over to the jail to talk with Jonas," he said as he picked up his medical bag just in case he needed it.


	25. Chapter 25

Doc opened the door into the jail house and looked back into the holding cells. Wilbur Jonas sat on the edge of the cot with his face buried in his left hand. His right hand drooped limply between his knees. "Jonas? You all right?" the doctor asked as he moved toward the jail cell.

Jonas looked up through his fingers, "I feel terrible," he mumbled.

"Well if it's any consolation, you look it too," Doc reached for the keys and walked to the cell door. Doc pushed the key into the lock and turned it as Jonas watched. The store owner sighed, "I can't believe I spent the night in jail," his left hand dropped between his knees and he starred at the floor in the cell.

"Well," Doc started, "there are other worse places you could have spent the night," he looked at Jonas.

"I can't think of one," Jonas lifted his eyes to the doctor.

Doc pursed his lips in thought and squinted his right eye, "How about my office, or over at Percy Crumps?"

Jonas drew a deep breath, "Point well taken, Doc."

"Humph," Doc replied as he sat down next to the man. Doc studied Jonas for a moment. He's seen a change in the man ever since he tried to walk to Cimarron, "You know, Jonas, I've had my office above your store for close to fifteen years and I don't recall in all that time we've spoken to each other as much as we have in the past six months," Doc snorted with a bit of a chuckle.

Jonas looked over at the doctor, "It is kinda funny that, isn't it?"

Doc's eyebrows rose upward, "Funny, I suppose. But I was thinking more sad. We tend to go through life taking people and things for granted," Doc stated.

Jonas tried to comprehend what Doc was trying to say, "Doc. I'm not following you," he held his aching jaw.

"It's all about assumptions. Day after day, I assume that you will be at the store. You likely assume that I'll be in the office and that Ellen was at home baking bread..." Doc paused as he watched Jonas. The store owner's eyes weld with tears, "I see what you mean now," he said in a hushed voice.

"Jonas. Look at me," Doc said sternly.

Jonas slowly looked at the doctor and swallowed. Something inside made him think of the worst. "What is it, Doc?" he kept his tone calm.

Doc blinked and a slight smile curled under his greying moustache, "Ellen told me that she moved her right leg last night."

Jonas sighed, and wavered slightly. The good news took him by surprise, "Honest?"

"You betcha. She's like to see you soon," Doc slowly stood and patted Jonas on the shoulder as he did. "I suggest you clean up a bit before you visit, however," Doc smiled again.

Jonas ran his left hand over his chin, "I suppose I could use a cleaning," he smiled at the doctor.

Doc limped to the cell door and stopped and turned, "Jonas, you've not half bad," he smiled again.

Jonas pulled himself to his feet, "I never had any complaints about you either, Doc."

Doc smiled, "Go and clean up and get to my office to see your wife." Jonas nodded, "Thanks, Doc."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Joe sighed, "That's all I can tell you sir," he said to the major.

Matt stepped forward, "He's told us the exact same thing," he said to the major. Beaumont drew a breath and walked toward the door, "Matt, I would have thought that you would have known better. Certainly the army has an interest in this investigation, but what charges that man faces has to come from you," Beaumont stated as he glanced from Matt to Joe and back again.

Matt frowned, "Sorry major. You're right. I haven't had more than three hours sleep and I guess I just wasn't thinking straight," he looked back over his shoulder to Joe who had now drifted off.

"He's a nice fellow, I'll give him that," Beaumont stated. "I'm sure you'll do the right thing, Matt," Beaumont smiled and opened the door just as Doc returned.

Doc studied the officer and then Matt before his eyes drifted over to Joe on the examination table, "So?"

"So what? Matt asked.

"Is he guilty?" Doc looked at the two men standing near the doorway.

"Doctor, it is not for me to decide," Beaumont said," Your marshal will be the one who will decide that," the major tipped his hat, "Good afternoon, gentlemen," he said as he left.

Doc's eyes narrowed, "You?"

Matt looked at the doctor sheepishly, "Yeah. Me. I must have been too tired to comprehend my jurisdiction with regards to law enforcement." Matt looked over to Joe.

"So?" Doc waited.

"So what?" Matt asked back.

"What are you going to do with Joe?" Doc snapped at the marshal.

"I don't know just yet, Doc. I guess I really haven't had time to think it through properly," Matt said sternly. "When the time comes, I'll tell you," Matt growled back at the doctor who was taken back by Matt's harsh tone.

"As your doctor, I suggest you get a good night's sleep before you even start thinking about this case. In your current state you're liable to take him out into the plains and tie him to an ant hill!" Doc barked back.

Matt looked at the doctor, "There might be room for two," he muttered before he turned and left the doctor's office.

"Hump!" Doc snorted. "I think I'm beginning to like Jonas more than him," Doc chirped as he limped over to Joe's side to take his pulse. Instinctively Doc's hand reached into his pocket when he realized that his pocket watch was broken. He frowned again about the timepiece.

Matt practically stormed down the stairs. He was mad at Doc and even more mad at himself for not picking up on the whole issue of who was responsible for conviction against Joe, if any. Matt huffed as he reached the street. His eyes scanned the street when he spotted Festus and Newly heading in his direction. Matt waited.

"Matthew?" Festus spoke, "Seems like them soldier boys have everythang under control," Festus thumbed over his shoulder and smiled.

"Major Beaumont was relieved that not more people were injured or killed," Newly added.

Matt made a face, "That makes two of us," the marshal's eyes then lifted to the door of the doctor's office.

"Matthew?" Festus noted something was afoot.

Matt's eyes came back to the deputies, "I'd appreciate it, if you two could keep an eye on things. I need to talk to Kitty about something," Matt stated as he sidestepped the two men.

Festus turned and watched Matt walk to the Long Branch, "He sure has something stuck in his craw," the hill man stated.


	26. Chapter 26

Jonas struggled with the top button on his shirt collar and finally managed to fasten it. His right shoulder wasn't strong enough to allow his right hand to be much use for anything at the moment.

The store owner then struggled with his gold-toned brocade vest and suit coat. He decided to forgo the sling for the time being. With one more check in the mirror Jonas picked up his eyeglasses and slipped them onto his nose where they normally perched.

He then noticed that his shaving job as a bit of a hit and miss effort, but it was the best he could do with his arm the way it hurt. He pursed his lips in thought before he headed to the door, picking up his bowler hat along the way.

Jonas stepped out the door and looked down at the flowers in the garden that Ellen had been growing. He decided that he would take a small bouquet to his wife as a reminder of home. With his small pocketknife he cut a few of the daisies and neatly gathered them into a small bundle. He looked at the flowers and smiled.

Jonas walked along the lane and reached the street and then along the boardwalk across in front of the Long Branch where he stopped at the foot of the stairs that led to the doctor's office. A twinge of nervousness swept over him; he wasn't sure how to handle Ellen's condition or prepare for what Ellen might say to him about his antics the day before. He wet his lips and began to climb the stairs. The store owner stopped at the top and drew in a breath before he entered the office.

Doc was sleeping at his desk again. His head lifted from his folded arms with the sound of the door opening and a slight smile curled his moustache, "You cleaned up pretty good, Jonas," the doctor stated as he sat back in his chair and yawned.

Jonas looked down at his suit and then back to the doctor. He looked like a nervous suitor ready to Ellen on a date, "Thank you," his voice was soft and he smiled weakly; more out of nerves if anything.

"Ellen might be asleep again, but I told her that you'd be here," Doc stated.

Jonas nodded and walked forward and stopped at Joe's side. Doc watched with interest. Jonas stepped closer to the unconscious man and gently placed his hand on Joe's shoulder, "Thank you for everything you've done for my Ellen," he said in a hushed voice.

Doc smiled and said nothing as Jonas moved to the back room to visit his wife.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kitty leaned on her elbow with her chin propped up in her left hand, "Well, I've given you my two-cent worth," she said to Matt who was starring at his half empty glass.

"I know. And I thank you for your thoughts," Matt looked over to the redhead sitting next to him. "Now I feel bad that I barked at Doc, too," he said sheepishly.

"Doc can take it, after all he dishes it out enough himself," Kitty smiled.

Matt snorted a chuckle and picked up his glass, "Good point," he said before he sipped his drink.

Kitty looked at her glass, "Well, if anything, Joe will be thankful with your decision," she said picking up her glass and sipping from it.

"I think most of Dodge will be thankful. It seems like everyone who has met Joe has had the same feeling about him. It's really too bad that he got caught up with the others," Matt said before he finished his drink. "Sorry too that I've chewed your ear for so long, Kitty," the marshal said as he began to stand.

"It's not like the place is busting at the seams with customers," Kitty looked around. "Have another drink," she waved to Sam to bring Matt another drink. Matt lowered himself into the chair.

"You know what's bothering me the most?" Matt looked Kitty in the eyes.

"Hum, let me guess," Kitty played along. "Would it be the fact that Major Beaumont reminded you that it is up to you to set any punishment that Joe would receive?"

Matt smiled, "You're not only pretty. You're smart too!" he winked.

Kitty chuckled, "Well, it isn't as if you have nothing else on your mind," she smiled.

"I know," Matt said. "It's still no excuse, though," the marshal sat back enough to allow the barkeep to remove the empty glass and set the full one down in front of the marshal. "If you don't mind me saying so, marshal," Sam began, "It might be a blessing in disguise that Joe's fate was left in your hands and not the army's," the barkeep stated.

Matt smiled, "Thanks, Sam," the marshal said. "You're right," he picked up the glass and toasted Sam's words.

Sam walked back to the bar and waited on a few other patrons. Matt watched him for a moment, "Sometimes the answer is right in front of you and you can't see it," he looked back to Kitty.

"Like you can't see the forest for the trees?" Kitty asked.

"Yeah, something like that," Matt sipped from his glass. Kitty smiled, knowing Matt was going to handle Joe's case with care and understanding.

"As soon as I finish this drink, I'll go over to Doc's and talk to him, and Joe, if he's up to it," Matt paused. The marshal looked at his drink, "If they're up to it," he twisted his mouth in thought knowing that Doc was likely a little more than upset with him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wilbur Jonas sat on the wooden chair next to his wife. She smiled at the flowers and played with the white peddles of the daisies, "Thank you for bringing these," Ellen looked up at her husband. He sat quietly and studied his wife.

Ellen handed the flowers back to Wilbur, "It's best if yo put them in some water," she smiled.

"Of course," Jonas stood and looked around the room for something to put the flowers in. The glass next to the bed was the only thing he could find. Jonas placed the stems into the glass and added some water from the pitcher which sat next to them.

"Wilbur. Doc told me about yesterday," Ellen said. Jonas froze.

"Why did you do it?" she asked.

Jonas swallowed and nervously turned to his wife and returned to his seat. He looked Ellen in the eyes, "I was so afraid that I was going to lose you. I wasn't thinking straight," he wet his lips and looked up at the ceiling blinking his eyes, "I got very angry at everything, including in Joe," his eyes slowly drifted down to his wife's. He then looked down at the floor out of shame and embarrassment.

"Oh, Wilbur," Ellen reached out for her husband's hand, "you shouldn't have gotten so worked up. I'm going to be just fine. It'll take time, but I will be fine," Ellen closed her hand over Jonas'.

Wilbur's jaw muscles flexed in thought, "You're right. I was just a fool, that's all," he looked back at Ellen.

"A concerned fool," Ellen smiled.


	27. Chapter 27

Joe struggled to a sitting position and looked over to the doctor who was busy writing in his ledger. Doc was rubbing his injured leg with his left hand as he wrote. "You should put a poultice on that to draw out the infection," the farmer said.

Doc looked over his shoulder and then down to his leg, "I guess you'd know about that, being a farmer and all," Doc looked back up to Joe. Slowly Doc stood and limped over to the younger man sitting on the examination table, "How are you feeling?" the doctor asked.

"Physically sore, but I just can't help feel bad for everything else," Joe looked down to the floor.

Doc ran his hand across his moustache, "Well, I'm not sure how to help you there," he looked at Joe, "That is something you are going to have to help yourself with," Doc watched Joe.

Joe sighed, "I suppose you are right. I just wish I had never met Peter and his friends. I should have known better," the farmer said. "I'll take whatever is given to me," Joe looked up at Doc just as the door opened and Matt stepped into the office.

"Doc. Joe," Matt acknowledged each man. "How are you doing, Doc?" Matt pointed to the doctor's leg.

"I'll make it," Doc said with a tinge of anger in his tone from the marshal's earlier comment. With a quick swipe of his moustache, the doctor limped back to his chair and settled in while he waited to see what Matt was going to say or do to Joe. He was slightly concerned for Joe with the marshal being in his current mood.

Matt nodded, "Glad to hear that, Doc. I've been concerned," he stated. Doc's eye brows rose upward. "Oh?" the physician asked.

"Well I have been. That leg of your's almost makes any of my injuries look like a scratch!" Matt quipped. Doc looked down at his leg and then back to the marshal, "Humph!" he groaned.

Matt slowly looked over to Joe, "Good to see you up," the marshal smiled at the farmer.

Joe swallowed, "Just tell me marshal. I need to arrange things for my sister if I'm going to jail. I'll have to send her a note to tell her how long I'll be locked away for," Joe sighed. "She will take it hard," joe looked back down to the floor.

"Locked away?" Matt asked.

Joe looked up at the doctor and then back to the marshal, "Yes. For my involvement in the train collision and attempted robbery," Joe spoke quietly knowing that Mrs. Jonas was in the next room.

Matt stepped closer to the farmer and looked him in the eyes, "Joe, I'm not charging you with anything. I can't. If I do, I won't sleep at night and I'll have half the town after me," Matt smiled. "There's just something about you. I can't take that away from you," the marshal stated.

Joe's jaw slowly dropped open, "This is a joke, isn't it?" he stammered.

"No. It's no joke, Joe," Matt reassured the younger man. "You have a decency about you, that I can't possibly put my finger on."

Joe felt the wright of the world lift off his shoulders, "I don't know what to say," he stammered.

"Then let me try," Wilbur Jonas said. All heads turned to the store owner as he stood in the doorway between the office and the back room.

Jonas looked back to Ellen and she motioned for him to continue onward. The store owner moved slightly further into the room, "Joe, first let me thank you for all of us," Jonas' voice was firm and caring. The store owner wet his lips and continued, "My wife and I have been talking some, and she can't find a fault with you and asked me to tell you these things. She said you were like a son to her when you were talking on the train," Jonas swallowed and awkwardly looked at the marshal and the doctor. "We never had any children," Jonas looked around the room nervously.

"I like your wife, Mr. Jonas. Funny, but she reminds me of my own mother," Joe's eyes were kind and held his words to be true.

Jonas moved slightly closer, "We've decided that we will pay for your sister's operation," Jonas stated. "It's the only way I can find to thank you for what you've done for Ellen and me," Jonas smiled nervously blinking his eyes.

Joe's mouth slowly dropped open. He didn't know what to say. Neither did Doc or Matt. Doc looked at Matt as if Jonas had gone mad. The doctor quickly looked back at the store owner.

"Oh, Mr. Jonas. I can't accept your money," Joe said.

"Then don't. We'll deal directly with the doctor who will treat your sister," Jonas stated.

Joe was almost in shock, "I just don't feel right about it, that's all," the younger man stammered. "I mean if it wasn't for Lou and the others wanting to rob the train, none of this would have happened."

"True," Jonas looked to the floor as he thought, "but," he said as he lifted his eyes back to the farmer, "it has happened and now we have to deal with it," Jonas said matter-of-factly.

"Joe," Matt stepped closer to the younger man, "It isn't often that Jonas and his wife make such an offer," Matt smirked at the farmer and then over to Jonas trying to think of a snappy retort, but couldn't. Doc chuckled, "That was very magnanimous, Jonas," the doctor added.

"Well," Jonas sputtered, "We just want to help, that's all," he looked embarrassed now.

Joe looked over to the store owner and extended his hand, "Thank you very much," Jonas stepped forward and winced as he raised his right hand to shake Joe's. Joe was gentle noting Jonas' shoulder.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wilbur Jonas stood out side of his store with his broom in hand. He'd just finished sweeping the boardwalk off and watched the town doctor walking toward him. Jonas set the broom aside and turned his attention to the apples in the wicker basket. He stopped once the doctor stood next to him, "I just came from the post office. Here's your mail," Doc handed the store owner a small bundle.

Jonas snorted, "Mostly bills, I bet," he said as he picked through the small pole when one caught his eye, "This one is from Joe," Jonas looked up to the doctor.

Jonas opened the envelope and pulled the letter out. His intense blue eyes scanned the letter and he smiled, "Joe's sister is doing much better since her operation!"

"That's good to hear. Does it say what Joe is doing?" Doc asked.

"It just says that in a few days he will be coming to Dodge for a brief visit and he has news for us," Jonas turned the letter over hoping for more information, but the back of the page was blank. "Joe might arrive any day now," Jonas concluded.

"Hum," Doc grunted. I guess we'll just have to wait and see, then," he said as he brushed his hand across his moustache. "It's been a few weeks, hasn't it?

Jonas nodded yes, "And Ellen gets stronger every day," he smiled.

"I knew she would," Doc smiled. "Now, if I could convince her husband to stop lifting heavy objects and sweeping this boardwalk every day..." Doc scolded.

Jonas pursed his lips and looked at the doctor over the tops of his eyeglasses, "Humph," he grunted.

Matt saw the two men chatting and decided to say hello. The marshal crossed the street, "Good morning, gentlemen," he smiled as his tucked his thumbs into gun-belt.

"Matt," Doc acknowledged the marshal's arrival.

"I just got word that Joe's sister is doing well and that Joe will be stopping by sometime soon," Jonas informed Matt.

"Well that's good news," Matt smiled. "We could use more of that these days," Matt stated.

"Is there anything wrong?" Doc thought Matt's comment was strange.

Matt shook his head no, "It was merely a statement Doc."

Doc started to turn to his stairs just as a lone rider came up the street. It was Joe.

The three men stopped and watched as Joe pulled his horse up to the front of the general store, "Good morning fellas," he smiled widely as he stepped down from his mount.

"Joe," Matt extended his hand and Joe shook it as he did with the other three men.

"Jonas, here says you have some news for us," Doc jumped right to the point.

Joe nodded, "I do," he continued to smile.

"Maybe we should all go to the Long Branch to hear this," Doc quipped.

Joe nodded. Jonas quickly closed the door on his store and flipped the closed sign over and followed the other men to the saloon.

Joe pushed thought the door and spotted Kitty, "Miss Kitty!" he smiled.

"Joe!" Kitty smiled and walked toward the younger man. "What brings you back to Dodge?"

"He's got news," Doc chimed in. Kitty shot a glance over toward the doctor and then looked back to Joe. "Well, it certainly looks like good news," Kitty smiled. "I think we should maybe celebrate it," she smiled as she motioned for the men to sit at the table near the back of the saloon.

Sam delivered the drinks and Doc and Jonas were the most eager of the group to hear Joe's news. "As you know by now, Sis is doing well after her operation," Jonas nodded and held up his letter he'd just received.

Joe smiled, "I've decided to sell the farm. Sis was lonely out there in the middle of nowhere and I just don't seem to have what it takes to make a go of the farm," He looked at the people around the table. "Since the collision and everything that have happened to me, and you, I've decided to make a change in my life," Joe sipped his drink.

"Such as?" Matt asked as he leaned forward.

"This will likely be one of the last few drinks I'll have. I've decided to become a percher," Joe smiled. "I figured that I have learned some valuable lessons and feel the need to pass them along," took a drink from his glass.

Doc leaned back in his chair, "Well, I'll be," he smiled. "Joe, for some reason that doesn't surprise me in the least. Good for you," Doc added.

"I knew there was something special about you," Matt added as he looked at the younger man.

"Let me be the first to congratulate you," Jonas held out his hand, "You are a fine fellow," the store owner added.

"Well, Part of my realization came from you. So thank you for opening my eyes," Joe smiled back.

Kitty leaned forward, "Joe. You never had your eyes closed. You'll make a fine preacher," she smiled.

The little group at the table continued to congratulate Joe about his plans and his sister's improving health. Jonas sat back like a proud father and watched the others. He sighed with deep satisfaction and he couldn't wait to tell Ellen the good news.


End file.
